Order of the PhonenixVoldemorts secret family
by bffyluvr
Summary: Based off of the movie. As Harry begins his 5th year with Nicole things are just getting worse all around. Nicole is strugling with losing herself & becoming what she is prophecized to be.
1. Tittle And Acknowledgments

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

(My Version)

A Novel by Katharine Nicole Acknowledgments and Credits In no way am I affiliated with Harry Potter in the movies or the novel. I am simply a fan. I have no affiliation with J.K. Rowling either. All credits go to her and her team. The only things I _DO_ take credit for are for the following:

**Characters:**

Nicole-The main character to the story Algamer- a kind, caring and extraordinarily handsome Centaur Veirsin- another Centaur somewhat quiet Pierce- a fierce and wary Centaur Khlar- a young Centaur Clarakin- a feline creature with incredible speed, strength and intellectP.S. I have based my story on the _movie_ not the novel. I wanted to make sure you knew so you didn't feel insane

3


	2. Chapter One Return To Hogwarts

Chapter One Return to Hogwarts

And so 5th year began. I was surprised that I was excited as I was going back this year; with all the stares, whispers and such about last year…when-…when I lost Cedric. Usually I am ecstatic about going back to Hogwarts, but under the circumstances I was so much less than that.

The next closest thing that helped keep my sanity and feel cared for was my best friend Harry Potter. Harry had been my friend when no one else would be. He didn't back off when I built my walls to keep the pain out. He took the time to care and be there for me, one of the only two that had…now…only one.

I had gotten to Hogwarts a little early. I wanted the sunrise and castle to myself just to be able to breathe and think at this beautiful place before all the chaos began.

I stepped out onto the balcony not far from the front doors. I stood at the railing and placed my arms upon it and took a breath of fresh air. I close my eyes, hoping that for once they would look blank like their supposed to, but as always I see his face…sometimes its him smiling at me and others…back in the graveyard that night. I exhaled sharply as I shot my eyes open. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I looked to the sky and whispered, "I miss you". I heard some distant talking and it was growing louder, the students must be arriving. The new students were always surprised to see I was in the 5th year classes when I was 16 but could pass for 18. I don't know why, but I do. Faintly I heard someone yell my name I thought. Whatever if I did and they need me bad enough the can come over and talk.

"Nicole"?

Oh! It was Harry! I felt him place his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, and his eyes seemed to change like he had been stunned. "Wow you look great Nicole," he said. I couldn't help but smile a little and laugh lightly; which I hadn't done much of all summer. "Thanks Harry" I replied softly. Harry looked at me and opened his arms.

"Do I get a hug?" he asked lightly.

"Of course" I said as I smiled. I hugged Harry tightly; it had been so long since someone held me like this. I laid my head on Harry's chest and mumbled

"Oh Harry, don't let go" I felt Harry stiffen.

"Nikki what's wrong?" Harry asked with his nickname for me.

"It's just been a while since anyone hugged me with so much care and love in them" I said huskily. Harry tightened his arms around me and placed his cheek on my head.

We stood like that for a few moments, and then I felt Harry release me. Harry placed my hair behind my ear and wiped my cheeks.

"You going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Have you been thinking about him this whole time?" he asked. I looked at Harry;

"What do you think?" I said as Harry stared back at me.

"Well for me it's been difficult to think of anything that didn't make me think of it so I can only imagine the pain you've had" Harry stated. I gazed at Harry then looked at the ground

"Yeah" I whispered. "That's probably the easiest way to put it". I returned my look to Harry.

Harry and I walked around welcoming and being welcomed back. Once the welcome feast began I was surprised how much I really was hungry. Dumbledore just finished announcing the staff changes when the _most_ annoying giggle I ever heard came from Umbridge. She got up and began giving some speech, I tuned out because I already had no respect or likeness for her. The vibe I got was anything than nice. Once she said that all of us are going to be great friends I couldn't help it when I said,

"That's likely" the same time as Fred and George Wesley who were sitting next to me. We looked at each other and smiled. Umbridge gave a slight glare at us and I just stared back.

At the end of her pointless speech I let out a slight laugh. Harry nudged me with his elbow. I stopped laughing and just sat there.

Afterwards we all returned to the common room. It went quiet when Harry came in, me following right behind him. Seamus began complaining at Harry about almost not coming back to Hogwarts. I would have said something but it was taking all of my strength not to rip Seamus's head off. Luckily Ron came in just in time to shut Seamus up.

Harry and Ron went up the stairs to the dormitory. Once I could breathe again without growling and my throat not burning, I regained my cool and walked over to Seamus.

"Seamus"

Seamus turned around and looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Seamus, you should learn that you shouldn't talk about something you know nothing about, its not very wise. Keep that in mind the next time you think about criticizing someone for something you have no idea and couldn't possibly comprehend" I replied in a cold, flat tone. I began to walk to the dormitory as Seamus stood in place not knowing what to say.


	3. Chapter Two A New Ally

Chapter Two A new ally

We were in Defense against the Dark Arts class the next day. I had been worried about this class now that Umbridge was the teacher. We were all playing with a paper bird that the Parvati twins had enchanted as it flew around the room. Suddenly it burnt to a crisp.

"Good morning children" Umbridge said as she walked ahead from the back of the classroom. She began talking about the 'OWL' exams, and then started to pass out these cheesy textbooks that…didn't use spells?!

"Were not using magic?" Ron asked stunned.

The next thing I knew Harry mentioned Voldemort and the whole room went quiet. After a few more words between Harry and Umbridge, Umbridge yelled "Detention Mr. Potter!" That did it.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" I yelled with rage in my voice. It felt like poison was burning in my throat now from her nerve, and it must have showed in my voice because Umbridge looked slightly frightened. Umbridge said how it was a tragic accident. Just as I felt my last bit of control begin to slip and me wanting to jump over the desks and strangle Umbridge, Harry sensed my pain and wavering strength. He reached under the table and grabbed my wrist and squeezed it apologetically as he shouted at Umbridge again.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him you must know that!"

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge screamed. Harry fell silent. "See me later Mr. Potter. My office" Umbridge said calmly and laughed her disgustingly annoying laugh.

As soon as class was out I rushed passed Harry and out the door. I could feel his stare, confused. I couldn't stop to tell him what I was doing…I didn't have the strength right now. I needed to kill…I needed to eat.

I rushed out the front doors and into the forbidden forest. I threw my bag down as I charged into the forest, single-mindedly. I caught the sent of something that would ease my rage. I came to a halt and crouched down as a predator. I became very quiet as I crawled closer to the sent. It began to move and I froze. Once the sound was gone I continued to inch closer. Finally I saw my target.

_What are you doing? You're going to settle for _**that**_ when there is the best back in the castle? Its not like anyone would be angered that she would be dead._ A voice in my head stated in a tempting voice. My mouth watered thinking of it…the exciting, entertaining and fun ways I could end her…the way her blood rushing down my throat would feel compared to this substitute of a meal…. the satisfaction of her ending…

No

_I'm _**not **_a monster!_ I told myself.

_Right because all people have this rage to kill people who piss them off, ripping their heads off and drinking from their carotid artery!_ The monstrous voice exclaimed back.

God I hated being what I am.

_That's because you continue to hold onto this sad ideology of being a person. Your not! Your better! Your strength, speed, intellect and so much more are far passed the abilities of these lousy humans! Muggles, witches and wizards. All of them can't imagine what kind of power you possess, if only you would embrace it!_

I shook my head. No I wasn't going to lose myself. Not now. Cedric wouldn't want that to happen, he cared too much and I wont lose myself because I promised him, and that beats any kind of temptation of what I am.

I leaped over the root erupting from the tree and tackled a large cat. I sank my teeth into its neck. Well one thing was right about my talents that was for sure. My strength held the cat in place as I drained it dry. Its attempts to escape made no markings on me. Thank goodness, wouldn't have to worry about sneaking back in to change.

I picked up the cat and threw it over my shoulder as I ran further into the forest. To a human it would have been a total blur. But to me I could see everything like it was still. As I ran I could see a single leaf fall in the distance that was miles away.

After around 10 minutes I came to a stop and threw the cat down. I got to work and ripped up the ground with my hands, faster and faster. Within 2 minutes I had dug a hole around 6 feet deep. I pulled myself out and threw the cat in as I began to cover it up. Once I was finished I stood up to find 2 centaurs staring at me.

I bowed my head nervously as I took a step back. One of them huffed and I froze in place.

"Pierce! Veirsin!" a voice exclaimed.

I remained with my head down but listened.

"What's the matter?" the voice asked again, I noticed another pair of hooves appear stepping in between the first two.

"We caught her burying a Clarakin" the one on my right replied. I had looked up to look at him then looked back at the ground when he finished.

"She isn't a regular witch," the left one pointed out. "She ripped up that hole within 2 minutes"

The one in the middle looked out to the grave pit. He then sighed with a 'hmmmm' He stepped closer by one hoof when the other two rushed to his sides even more and more in front. The one in the middle laughed lightly as he pushed past them and reached out to me and sniffed me. I felt my hair blow around as he took multiple whiffs all around my head. Suddenly he pulled back with a start.

"It can't be!" he exclaimed in shock. "So its true, you really exist!" he said. I remained quiet not knowing what to say.

"What is it?" the one to the right asked.

"She is the one we have heard whispers about from years ago, Veirsin" the middle one explained. "The dark lord's own daughter"

The Veirsin and Pierce let out huffs of anger and disgust, lowering their heads about to attack. I stiffened I didn't want to kill centaurs, they were amazing creatures but I doubt that they will listen to me when I say I am not like my horrible father.

"Yes; we will now. Explain young one," the middle one asked.

I was confused, how did he know that I wanted to explain and _not_ kill like my so-called 'father' would?

"I have been around for sometime now, and have become acquainted with many lives. And in so doing I have developed the talent of reading minds" the middle one explained.

"Really, you-you don't have to, I had no right to be hunting in the forest when I don't live here but I couldn't stay and become what I have been prophesized to be" I replied.

I could feel the one in the middle soften some. I wonder if he could read memories too…

"Yes I can" the middle one replied with a little smugness in his voice. "I never would have thought that a young one could change a prophecy about themselves"

"But it can't be promised. Who knows if I am strong enough? It isn't safe" I replied with haste not giving him time to read my idea of getting them to end me. "You should kill me now to make sure no one else will get hurt"

They were quiet for a second or two then the middle one spoke again.

"We would never kill an innocent, it goes against our nature," he said as he stepped closer and put his hand under my chin as he tilted it up. "As it does to you it seems" I looked into his eyes and he gazed back. I could see the kindness and wisdom in his soul, how foolish would I be not to believe someone so wise?

"Very" he replied. I laughed lightly.

"Um what about the-the cat?" I asked nervously

"Oh no worries at all!" the middle one exclaimed humorously. I looked at him in confusion.

"Clarakins' are an enemy of ours really, they have been known to side with your father-

"Please don't call him that," I said harshly with some darkness in my voice, when I noticed I lost some of my hope again. "I'm sorry, I just…I don't want to even be noticed for him being my father," I explained.

"I see. Forgive me dear one" the centaur replied. "Clarakins' also have been the main predator of our young"

"Well why is that? I mean it has been really easy for me to take them down" I replied.

The middle one looked at me in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Because if we even touch it, we become incapacitated and nearly dead," Pierce replied.

"Wow, I wonder why it's not like that with me" I said.

"I don't know but I say that it's a really good thing" the middle one replied. "You are allowed to hunt in the forest anytime dear one, you will be a great ally if you can kill these Clarakins' with such ease"

"Um, ok if I wasn't returning the favor in anyway I wouldn't be able to accept that" I replied.

"Well please do, I have great sympathy for one who suffers for something that they do not deserve or caused" the middle one replied.

"Well thank you umm?" I realized I didn't know his name.

"Oh! Ha! Forgive me young one my name is Algamer," the middle one said.

"Well thank you Algamer, you are so kind to be doing this for me and I am Nicole" I replied

"Your welcome dear Nicole" Algamer replied

I gasped suddenly and the centaurs went quiet. "What is it?" Algamer asked nervously.

I couldn't even reply I ran pass the centaurs through Pierce and Veirsin. I felt them running behind me but not gaining, I wonder how close they could get to me but knew that they wouldn't be able to catch up to me.

I ran through the trees, jumping over the erupted roots that were high above the ground with ease. Finally I came to my destination and came to an abrupt stop. I couldn't find the sense of danger I felt anymore, how odd. What was the danger I would sense out here though? Unless Harry or someone else I knew was out here, what would the danger be? I sat upon a log that was laying on the edge of a cliff. The three centaurs appeared out of the trees.

"What's wrong Nicole?" Algamer asked worried.

"I-I don't know" I replied confused. Algamer looked at me in the same confusion. "I thought I had sensed danger so I ran here not thinking of what it could be but now that that's not distracting me I am trying to think what the danger could be that I would sense out here. Usually I only sense danger when I know the person somehow, but occasionally I sense it about others I don't know but it's not as strong. But this one was so its really confusing me" I replied frustrated.

"Maybe your just trying to trick us into thinking you're the one" Pierce replied coldly.

"Pierce!" Algamer exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir its just that I would have thought that the prophesized one would be pretty much unstoppable and perfect but this one runs when she has no proof to back it up" Pierce replied as I was turning my head slightly to the side and looked over the ledge than back at the centaurs.

"So I'm just saying I am not sure that-" Pierce began as I interrupted him

"If you will excuse me" I said as I bent back and fell off the edge. I heard Algamer gasp as the three of them rushed to the edge to see me falling through the air. I was sorry having to see Algamer's expression of worry and despair. I spun around so I was falling face down and landed, straddling another Clarakin. I gripped it by the scruff and threw it into the tree behind me. The young centaur it was stalking jumped back frightened as the mother than came running out and grabbing it, frozen with surprise she didn't run off with it.

I turned back to the Clarakin as it stood up slowly and shaking its head dazed and confused. I remained crouched as it regained its stature but still very confused since I had touched it without being paralyzed. I stared at it with a bloodthirsty, murdering rage. My teeth bearing, sparkling white and even from a distance you could tell they were unnaturally sharp. Since the Clarakin was out of its realm it took off to the right running.

I remained crouched for a minute to make sure it wasn't coming back. Once I was sure I stood up. I looked to my left as I saw Algamer, Veirsin, and Pierce coming out.

"Still thinking I'm tricking you guys Pierce?" I asked teasingly. Pierce just let out a small huff.

I smiled softly. Then I realized what the time was. "Algamer I would love to stay but I need to return to Hogwarts before anyone realizes where I am" I said.

Algamer nodded his head once, "we look forward to seeing you again dear one"

"As do I" I replied smiling. After that I took off running back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter Three Control Slipping

Chapter Three Control Slipping

Once I was nearing the edge of the forest I slowed down because I heard a familiar voice.

"Nicole?"

Harry was looking for me. Ugh! I had been gone for so long. He must have been worried sick!

I checked myself again to make sure I looked ok. I didn't want to think of what to tell Harry if he saw my clothes torn and blood all over me.

Once I stepped out of the forest I saw Harry walking around looking all over for me.

I snuck up behind him and leaned close to his ear as I said, "Hi Harry!"

Harry jumped. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Where did you go?!" Harry asked finally.

"For a walk" I said casually.

"In the forbidden forest?" Harry asked.

"Yeah needed some fresh air, trees make it so why not go where all the trees are?" I replied.

Harry looked at me suspiciously then smiled as he pulled me into a hug. "Well you had me worried".

I hugged him back as I said "Yeah I'm sorry".

Harry released me. "Well I have to go to Umbridge's office now"

"Oh yeah" I said bitterly

"So I guess I will meet you back at the common room" Harry replied.

"Ok" I said. We walked back and parted ways in the castle.

That night in the common room after Harry returned he was sitting on the couch studying or doing some kind of work. I was in the corner reading a book, I didn't want to distract Harry and he looked upset. I knew from personal experience that sometimes you want to be left alone.

I heard Ron and Hermonie coming in the room. They caught a glimpse of me and waved as they continued their conversation and sat next to Harry on each side of him. I went back to my book when I felt Hermonie became worried. I looked over and saw she was holding Harry's arm and looking at his hand. On top there were some words carved _into_ his hand. That hit me as hard as a wrecking ball. I dropped my book; Ron, Hermonie and Harry gazed over the couch at me. Harry was the only one who knew what was wrong. I got up and ran up the stairs shaking.

Not to long after Harry came up the stairs and found me huddled in the corner of the stairway of the girl's dormitory. Harry's eyes went wide as he pushed open the door and saw me. I was shaking violently.

"Nicole, what's wrong?!" Harry asked terrified. He reached out to touch me as he said it and I flinched away from him backing into the corner more. Harry looked at me shocked and terrified. "Nicole…its just me…I'm not gonna hurt you" Harry said softly.

"I-I-I know" I stammered still shaking. "I-I'm af-fraid I'm gonna h-hurt y-y-y-you". Harry looked at me in astonishment. I gazed at Harry with tears in my eyes. "H-H-Harry, w-what's ha-happening to me? H-He's w-winning" I said my voice cracking

"No" Harry said flatly. "No he's not. You're a good person Nikki and you're in control. You're strong and you can do this. Remember that's what Cedric saw in you". I stared into Harry's eyes and slowly my shaking began to stop.

Harry then pulled me to my feet and hugged me. I sighed in Harry's robe. "How can this be real? I don't deserve you Harry how can it be?" I asked with my head on his chest.

Harry replied "Hmm. I don't know but I'm glad you're a part of _my _life" I looked at Harry and smiled. I looked around then stared back at Harry and took his hand "follow me". I walked back into the stairway and waved my hand over the block in the corner. Slowly the block began to lower and reveal another staircase. "Come on" I whispered as I began to walk down the stairs. Harry looked behind him then began to follow me.

Down the stairs was another room. I walked ahead to the small table in the corner. "Harry you thirsty?" I asked smiling.

"Umm yeah sure I guess I'm in the mood for-" I cut Harry off,

"Ah! Shhhh! You don't need to tell me just drink" I then tossed a small closed drink container to Harry.

"What is it?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know you do silly" I replied smiling. Harry looked at me confused but said nothing. Harry slowly took a small whiff of it.

"Oh for Griffin sake Harry just drink it!" I exclaimed impatiently.

Harry looked at me then slowly took a swallow. Harry's face turned pleased. "Mmm! Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "This is great! This has to be the best I ever had! Where did you-" I cut Harry off again.

"Wait, now think of something else you would like to drink" I replied. Harry took another drink then his face expressed surprise.

"Whoa! How? What?!" Harry babbled.

I giggled lightly, "just a little thing I came up with" I explained.

"That's cool Nicole and delicious too!" Harry complimented.

I smiled "Thanks" I replied as I slowly went to the bed and laid down. Harry stood awkwardly. I smiled "Harry you can come and sit, I won't bite…unless you ask" I said jokingly. Harry smiled and sat down at the foot of the bed. We stayed on the bed in silence for a few seconds.

"So um…how did you get this place?" Harry asked

"Oh! Well I told Dumbledore what I was, or what I could be. I also said how I could have pretty intense 'dreams'" I replied quoting the word dreams.

"Ah your visions or whatever" Harry replied.

I laughed, "yeah that".

We smiled at each other. Harry seemed to look past me and his smile faded.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Harry asked. I followed his gaze as it landed on a picture of Cedric and me, on my bedside table. The picture showed Cedric holding me close in his embrace.

"Yeah" I replied weakly as I stared at the picture. "I did, and still do" I turned to Harry. "I guess that it wasn't enough". Harry looked at me questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

I just stared at Harry.

"What are you saying by that your love wasn't enough?" Harry asked confused.

"It was enough to save you" I replied slightly cold. Harry looked at me astonished. "I guess I just didn't love him enough" I said as my voice began to break slightly and looked down at the bed to hide the tears I knew were coming. Then I felt two large warm hands on each side of my face and pull my head up to meet Harry's blue eyes.

"Now you listen here Nicole and you listen good. The only reason I'm here is because it was a mother's love that saved me. If it was love in general Cedric would still be here…so don't even think that you didn't love him enough. You did. That's what truly matters" Harry said calmly and seriously.

I just stared at Harry into his eyes speechless. Harry gazed back as he slowly leaned in and kissed me softly. Then he grew more intense. Harry deepened the kiss then pulled away abruptly. Harry turned his face away at once and dropped his hands. "Nicole…I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Just I like you so much and have ever since I saw you and just you being so broken I wanted to help and make you happy again. Its just that its not right, right now and-" Harry began to apologize but stopped when I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his face towards me.

He looked at me for a second then I leaned forward and our lips met again but for only a second. I then pulled away a little then looked at Harry. He stared into my eyes and had the look that Cedric had when he was with me. Harry then leaned forward urgently and tackled my lips with his. He made the kiss even deeper than before. I placed my hands on his face and pulled him closer. Harry leaned towards me even more with such urgency that it made us fall backwards laying on the bed again. We continued to kiss, Harry then turned over so I was on top of him. I continued to kiss him as I un-buttoned Harry's robe and pushed it off of his arms. Harry leaned up to me as I did this so we didn't have to break the kiss. We eventually did in order to remove his shirt. Harry placed his hand behind my head as he kissed me deeper. His urgency showed how much he wanted me. I un-buttoned my robe and pulled it off then my shirt.

Harry's eyes went wide and said; "you are so-beautiful" I smiled.

"Thanks, Harry" then began to kiss him again. Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and glided his hand down the middle of my back, causing me to moan. Harry smiled.

"Found a turn on spot have we?" Harry asked teasingly. I growled playfully as I kissed Harry's neck and bit at it lightly making him stiffen.

"Ha! Two can play at that game" I replied smiling. Harry pulled me into his kiss again. I kissed him back running my fingers through his hair. Harry began to unhook my bra. It brought back all the memories of Cedric and me. I pulled away suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worried.

"Harry" I said in a whisper. "I…I-I cant, its just-"

"Too soon" Harry finished. I nodded.

"I'm sorry" I replied.

"Shhh. Don't be" Harry said softly. "Just know that I will be here whenever you're ready," Harry said quietly.

"Thanks Harry." I smiled

Harry smiled back at me and pulled me to him for a hug. Once we pulled back Harry sighed.

"Well I guess I should get going"

"Yeah don't want to keep you up to late" I replied smiling. Harry laughed as we both walked back to the hatch. Harry opened it and began to step out. Harry then looked back at me then pulled me into another hug. Harry then pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight" he said and began to walk to the dormitory.

"Goodnight" I replied quietly.


	5. Chapter Four Begining of Dumbledore's Ar

Chapter Four The Beginning of Dumbledore's Army

We were eating in the Great Hall the next day when Harry came in. I saw him walk over and ask Hermonie and Ron if he could sit with them. I smiled proudly of him.

Just then we heard Professor Mcgonagal and Umbridge arguing in the hall. Some of us slowly walked out to see. Just when everyone thought Umbridge would learn her place, she talked to the minister and became the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts.

Over the next few days Umbridge went to each class asking questions of staff and even measured Professor Flitwick!

One day I couldn't believe my eyes. Professor Trelawney was in the courtyard with all of her bags as Filch brought out her last one. Umbridge walked towards the Professor. "Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You cant do this" Professor said as her voice began to break.

"Actually I can" Umbridge replied coldly holding up a piece parchment I supposed was saying that the Professor wasn't working here anymore.

Professor Mcgonagal appeared and rushed to Trelawney's side as burst into tears.

"Something you'd like to say dear?" Umbridge asked innocently.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say, *unfortunately there are students present" Mcgonagal replied trying to keep her voice steady. "There, there shhhh" Mcgonagal said to Trelawney trying to soothe her.

Then the doors opened and Dumbledore came out in a rush. "Professor Mcgonagal might ask you escort Sybil back inside"? Dumbledore said not breaking eye contact with Umbridge.

Professor Mcgonagal smiled as she led Trelawney towards the door "Sybil, dear, this way". Trelawney was whimpering and smiling.

"Thank you" she said shakily as she took Dumbledore's hand and followed Mcgonagal inside.

"Dumbledore. May I remind you that under the terms of Educational Degree number 23 as enacted by the minister-" Umbridge began demanding then cut off by Dumbledore.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not however have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster"

Umbridge smiled coyly "for now".

Dumbledore stared at Umbridge then glanced around at the students standing in the courtyard. Dumbledore turned back to the doors as he yelled, "don't you all have studying to do?"

The students quickly dispersed.

That night in the common room Harry, Ron, Hermonie and I were talking. Hermonie started stressing about Umbridge. Next a message came over the radio about the ministry having so-called 'evidence' that the disappearances are the works of Sirrius Black. Harry scowled and glanced over at me as I was being enraged also.

"Harry!" a voice exclaimed.

We all turned towards the fireplace.

"Sirrius!" Harry and I exclaimed as we saw Sirrius's face in the embers.

Sirrius informed us that the minister is paranoid that Dumbledore is building an army to take on the ministry. He leaves us telling us that Voldemort is on the move. Hermonie declares we have to be able to defend ourselves that we need someone who will teach us how…we all then turned to Harry.

We ended up in a small cottage like building in Hogsmede. Hermonie stood up and said hi to the few students who attended. Hermonie stated that we need a proper teacher, who has defended themselves against the Dark Arts.

"Why?" a male student exclaimed.

"Why? Because you-know-who's back you tosspot!" Ron exclaimed annoyed.

"So they say" the boy motioned his head at Harry and I.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermonie stated.

"So Dumbledore says; because they say the point is where's the proof?" another boy said.

"Proof?" I spat at him. "You want proof?" I stood up and stormed at the student. "I'll give you some proof! I'll give you some personal physical proof! I'll show you how he did it!" I shouted as Harry and Ron stepped in to hold me back and pull me to the bench. I sat back down trying to breathe the fire out of my lungs.

The boy continued, "If Potter or Hale could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…" he left the last part hanging.

My eyes felt like they were turning solid as I shot up off the bench, "look we're not gonna talk about Cedric so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now!" I exclaimed.

"Come on Hermonie they just think that we're some kind of freaks" Harry whispered to Hermonie.

"Wait!" she exclaimed quietly, as Harry was turning.

"Is it true you can produce the Patronus Charm?" a light voice asked. Luna.

The room was quiet for a second then Hermonie replied. "Yes. I've seen it"

"Blimey Harry! I didn't know you could do that" Dean remarked in amazement.

"And he killed a Basilisk. With a sword in Dumbledore's office" Neville added.

"Its true" Jenny stated.

"Third year he fought off about a hundred dementors at once," Ron added

"And last year he really did fight off you-know-who in the flesh" Hermonie said.

"Wait" Harry intervened. "Look. It all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is that was mostly just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help-"

"He's just being modest" Hermione interrupted.

"No. I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life in not like school. In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered. Or watching a friend die right before your eyes-" Harry looked over to me seeing me looking at the ground blankly but knew that I heard everything. He knew that this was bringing everything back to me, but knew it was the best way to convince the students. "You don't know what that's like" Harry said then sat back down.

"Your right Harry we don't" Hermonie replied. "That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance beating-" Hermonie went quiet for a second; struggling with something it seemed. "Voldemort" she finally said. I spun my head around to stare at her in surprise.

"He's really back?" Nigel asked after a moment.

Harry and I slowly shook our heads. One by one people began to sign the list and our army began to grow.

The next thing we knew Umbridge had learned about our group of students. Of course she banned it…like that was going to stop us.

* I added to this line


	6. Chapter Five Let Go

Chapter Five Let Go

We were all worrying about where we would be able to practice, then Neville found the Room of Requirement.

Not to long afterwards Umbridge started asking students about illicit activities. She luckily hadn't got to any information on us.

Harry began teaching everyone the basics,_ expelliarmus, stupefy,_ and others. I played along to avoid suspicion. Like Harry, I knew all these spells by heart.

"Now working hard is important" Harry began to say to everyone as he helped out one of the Parvati twins with their wand arm position. "But there's something that matters even more: believing in yourself" Harry continued as he helped another girl student perform her spell as the other student she was practicing with was shot back a few feet. "Think of it this way. Every great wizard in history has started out-" Harry paused as he saw Nigel hovering above his head, some students practicing levitating on him.

"-As nothing more than what we are now: students. If they can do it, why not us?" Harry finished looking at everyone.

I smiled at Harry, he had such an impact on all the students, and I believed that all the students were learning more from him, then any other teacher at this moment.

Later on everyone was in a circle practicing on a fake Death Eater. Kind of like 'Hot Potato', everyone said his or her spells as the Death Eater bounced back and forth to a new student each time. No one knew what was coming next when it came to Ginny Weasley; even I was surprised.

"_Reducto!_" Ginny exclaimed and the fake turned into a pile of a black ash looking material. Everyone stared in astonishment at Ginny. Ginny just smiled, filled with pride.

Not to long after we were practicing the _expelliarmus_ charm when Neville finally got it to work.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Neville commanded, and the wand shot out of Patille Parvatti's hand. Students gasped then ran over to congratulate Neville.

"Fantastic Neville! Well done man." Harry complimented with his hand on Neville's shoulder.

"So that's it for this lesson. Now we're not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays." Harry said as students groaned in disappointment. "So just keep practicing on your own as best you can. And well done everyone. Great, great work" Harry finished as everyone began to applaud.

Ron leaned towards Harry and said, "Well done mate."

Harry looked over at Ron and replied smiling, "Thanks".

Slowly all the students went around grabbing their stuff and leaving the room. Harry stood in place staring at Cho. I paid no attention to it as I followed Ron and Hermonie out.

"We'll see you in the Common Room, Harry" Hermonie said as we walked out. The last thing I heard was Fred and George telling Harry what candies they could give Umbridge to get back at her. I rolled my eyes as I walked out the door.

"Your brothers are something else Ron," I said as I walked with Hermonie and him.

"What did they do now?" Ron complained.

I smiled as I replied, "Just with their sick candy snack box things, they have a little too much free time on their hands" I laughed lightly.

"Yeah I agree" Ron smiled as he replied.

"If they had some girlfriends they wouldn't be so occupied with the silly things they do," Hermonie said. We all stopped and looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Yeah but who would put up with them?" I said.

"Hey!" Ron said.

"I'm just kidding Ron they aren't that bad" I replied as Ron's face softened. "Most of the time" I said. Ron glared at me as I laughed again. "Oh great. I left my bag. I'll catch up with you guys in the Common Room," I stated as I rushed off back to the Room of Requirement.

I came in quietly, and saw Cho and Harry talking.

"Its just learning all this-makes me wonder whether, if he'd known it" Cho said quietly as she looked at the picture of Cedric I had placed on the mirror. I felt a stab of anger, but reminded myself that she just had a crush on him and was to sweet of a girl to try anything since Cedric and I are together…_were_ together.

"Cedric _did_ know this stuff" Harry replied. "He was really good. Its just, Voldemort was better" Harry stated.

I felt my heart twinge.

Cho sighed then tried to stay cheery. "You're a really good teacher, Harry. I've never been able to stun anything before." Harry smiled from the compliment. I smiled because I was proud of Harry doing so well with everything.

I saw my bag by my foot. I leaned over and heard Cho say something that sounded like 'mistletoe' but I had to have been wrong. Once I grabbed my bag I put it over my shoulder and stood up again. I stared in shock as Harry and Cho were kissing. I couldn't move. I felt my heart try to pull out of my chest to escape the pain. I finally snapped out of it and ran out of the room, trembling. Now since Harry was the one to upset me…what would stop me from losing control?

I ran up the stairs and into the Common Room. Ron and Hermonie were on the couch as I ran up the stairs. Ron and Hermonie looked at each other for a second, then Hermonie came up the staircase. She stopped above my hatch and knocked on it.

"Nicole? You ok?" Hermonie asked sincerely.

"Yeah I just have a headache" I replied trying to keep my voice steady.

"Oh. Ok well let me know if you need anything," Hermonie said.

"Ok thanks" I replied.

I heard Hermonie turn to walk back to the Common Room. I panted trying to calm myself.

_I'm not gonna change. I'm not gonna change_

I kept chanting in my head over and over hoping my body will listen. I heard voices from the Common Room and realized Harry had returned. I dug into my bag to find my calming stone. I had bewitched it for it to calm me but it was very tricky, if I wasn't careful it could calm me so much that it would slow my heart to where it would stop. I couldn't find it, and then I remembered that I had left it downstairs on the table. I took a deep breath as I headed down to the Common Room.

All three of them were laughing when I got down. I quietly tried to grab the stone before anyone noticed me…but I wasn't that lucky.

"Hey, how's your head?" Hermonie asked.

I groaned inside. "Oh um, a little better I just left something down here. So I'm going to go to bed now," I said trying to sound casual.

"How come you and Harry didn't walk back together?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well she would have been there when she went back to get her bag" Ron explained.

At that moment Harry knew I had seen everything when he saw my hand shaking. I stupidly looked up into his eyes and felt myself wanting to scream…and wanting to kill. My chest felt like the ribs were detaching and trying to fit in a different form. I grabbed my chest in agony. My face must have shown it too because Harry's face showed worry. I sprang back upstairs and opened the window before the boy's and girl's dormitories. I looked out the window down to the ground. I knew I could survive the jump but thinking about what would happen if any other person tried this made me kinda nervous. I looked into the night sky and took a deep breath. I heard something behind me; I spun my head around to see Harry behind me. Harry looked at me, his eyes wide in terror. Good. He should be scared. I glared at Harry then looked down at the ground again. I jumped up and placed my legs outside of the window.

"Nicole, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

I smiled and said nothing.

"Nicole? Come on Nikki" Harry said.

I shot my head up as I clasped the windowsill, breaking off some of the stonewall. "Don't…_ever_ call me that again Harry" I said coldly, my voice somewhat echoing and…demonic like. Harry looked at me in shock.

"Nik…Nicole-this isn't you" Harry said softly.

I chuckled, "Oh Harry your so very-_very_ wrong-this _is_ me" I said in the same abnormal eerie tone. I looked over at Harry. When he looked into my eyes he seemed to be…fearful and…sad. "Finally" I finished as I smiled coldly.

"No" Harry whispered.

With that I jumped out the window. Harry gasped as he reached out the window trying to grab me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled.

I landed on all fours. I sprinted off with incredible speed into the Forbidden Forest.

Ron and Hermonie ran up the stairs. "Harry! What's wrong?" Hermonie asked panicky.

Harry pulled out his wand and yelled into the night "_Accio Firebolt!_" within seconds Harry's broom flew up to the window.

"Harry where are you going?" Hermonie asked hysterically.

"I'm not going to let him win! I'm not going to lose her!" Harry replied

"Harry think about this" Ron said.

"Why Ron? The longer I take the more of a chance I have lost her! I'm not going to let him win this one!" Harry said harshly and jumped outside onto his broom as he flew into the night to the Forbidden Forest.


	7. Chapter Six Lost

Chapter Six Lost

_These heightened senses sure are a kick_. I thought to myself as I continued to sprint into the forest. God I knew I wasn't going to be able to fight this forever!

_I told you_!

Shut up! I yelled back to myself. Great now I'm talking to myself.

_Not exactly we aren't the same person_

Damn right we're not and you're not even a person.

The voice laughed. _Not so fast I am just saying that you're not really talking to yourself, well what _you_ call yourself. But I am your true self! I am what you _really_ are!_

No! Your not! You're just a disembodied voice trying to convince me to be what I'm not!

_Or what you_ are.

I was quiet for a second.

_What no witty comeback?_

Your right.

Now the voice was quiet for a second. _You're really going to finally accept what you are?_

Not exactly. You are right thought this _is_ what I am and I will never escape it I know that now. But I will also _always_ have a choice on which to act on.

_NO! NO! NO! NO! That's not right! God! Why wont you just accept your fate! Your destiny! You are to be the strongest, fastest and most powerful being there ever was but you continue to deny it over this misplaced belief that this wizard cares for you and gives you more strength then what you would have if you were not involved!_

But I don't want to be a monster.

The voice was quiet again as I continued to sprint through the trees.

_What you believe that if you accept your true self you will become a monster? _

I wouldn't be?

_You would only have been able to embrace your full potential rather than fearing what wont be._

I stopped in my tracks. Really?

Suddenly a wisp of wind flew by. I turned my head to the side at the same time as the most delicious scent I could ever imagine enveloped me. At that moment everything that was me seemed to be paralyzed I could see everything happening but still seemed to only be able to focus on one thing. To feed.

I leapt across the root sticking out of the ground and ran across the forest floor. I didn't make any noise as I moved. That was new. I then came to an abrupt halt. The smell was so close now, just on the other side of this tree. I crouched down prepared to spring and tackle my meal. My throat was burning in anticipation. I froze as I built up my pounce. I leaped out from behind the tree and tackled the creature. I sank my teeth into its neck as its life rushed down my throat. God this thing had the best taste of anything I ever had! I drank in eagerness almost choking many times, not wanting to wait to have it all. Its weakness was amusing to me; the weakest thing I have hunted has the best taste? That was very interesting. The creature's fight began to become slower and weaker. Eventually it stopped moving. I finished draining the creature and stood up. I wanted to know what this creature was so I knew what to look for from now on. But what I saw I could never have guessed.

A person.

I stared in horror at a face gazing up at me frozen in terror. If I could have I would have thrown up. I was frozen and couldn't even think, except about one thing. I finally lost.

_Well now _that's_ a monster but you didn't even embrace anything yet so you can't blame it on that_

I screamed in anger. The cry pierced the night as I saw birds fly above the trees. Once I stopped I had an idea. I began to run again to a place I knew could help.

I looked ahead and saw a baby centaur in the clearing. I crouched down and wound up for my spring. Once I had my shot I leapt out from the darkness and tackled the young centaur. It screeched in surprise. I pined it to a tree with my hand. I looked at it in its eyes, it was full of fear and it broke my heart knowing I was causing it but there was no other way. I pushed on its throat making it give out a choked screech.

"What are you doing out by yourself little one?" I asked in a cold menacing voice.

The young centaur whimpered.

"Well if you're all alone, imagine what could happen," I said.

The centaur shrieked then seemed to look past my shoulder and it seemed relieved. Suddenly I was charged from the side and sent crashing into a tree causing it to crack and fall to the ground. I looked up and saw that it was Pierce. Just who I was looking for. I stood up in one swift movement and smiled at Pierce.

"Algamer should have known that you couldn't be trusted" Pierce said his voice full of hate.

"Well I _did_ try to tell him" I replied mockingly

"Silence you monster" Pierce said in disgust.

"Fine with me why don't we get to business?" I asked as I lowered into a crouch.

Pierce looked at me with hate, as he seemed to brace himself. We stared at each other for a second or two as I saw more Centaurs make their way out of the darkness.

"Khlar! Go to your mother now!" Pierce commanded. The young centaur rushed to one of the centaurs in the dark.

Pierce and I began to circle each other. I continued to smile mockingly hoping to god that this would push him even more. In an instant Pierce charged at me and I jumped towards him and we crashed into each other. I reached out and swiped my nails across his face leaving cuts in their path. He huffed in rage and took me in his hands as he lifted up one of his front legs and kicked me in the gut. I groaned as I lost some of my stature. Pierce then threw me to the ground and backed up to charge at me. I got up and pretended to stumble injured like. Once Pierce began to charge I readied myself. Once he was close enough I stepped to the side as I slashed his side with my claw like nails slicing his flesh. I heard him yell in anger and some pain. Some of the centaurs began to get antsy.

"Leave her be! She is mine!" Pierce said angrily.

"Really think you can take me Pierce?" I said mockingly.

Pierce yelled in rage as he charged at me again I smiled as I leapt towards him again but this time he was ready and grabbed me as I jumped towards him. He then threw me into a boulder close by with all his might. I cracked the boulder with my collision on it. As I began to get up Pierce knocked me down; he had been ready yet again. He kicked me with his hooves multiple times then punched me across the face even more. He then picked me up and swung me around then let go as I flew into a tree hearing it fall. This time I got up slowly actually injured and weak but I would live so I had to keep going to end it. Once I got up I spit out blood from my mouth. I could feel a wound on the side of my head and blood running down.

"Is…is that all you got-Pierce?" I asked coldly again and laughed lightly. I then saw another centaur make their way to the clearing and when the moonlight shone on him I recognized whom it was. Algamer. No! This was already hard enough but I wasn't sure I could do it with Algamer here! But I had to. I turned away from him as I regained my posture again. Pierce scraped the ground with his hooves again I saw him pick up a shard of the boulder and he began to charge again. Suddenly Algamer jumped in-between us.

"Algamer!" Pierce exclaimed in shock.

"That is enough Pierce" Algamer said calmly but sternly.

"Are you mad?! She tried to kill Khlar! I saw it with my own eyes!" Pierce replied in rage.

"Yes Pierce I am sure it seemed that way but sometimes our own eyes can fool us" Algamer said.

"What are you talking about?" Pierce asked in frustration. Algamer turned towards me.

What _was_ he doing? Why wasn't he letting Pierce kill me?!!!

Algamer turned back to Pierce and replied, "Go to the herd Pierce I will finish this" Algamer said calmly. Pierce stayed in place. "Now Pierce" Algamer said again this time more firmly. Pierce finally began to walk over to the herd limping slightly.

Algamer turned towards me. "Well come on Nicole. Fight me" Algamer said. I heard all the centaurs gasp. As Algamer walked towards me more I backed away into the clearing to get more space. "Surely you can kill me Nicole if you can kill Pierce. I wont even fight back if it makes it easier" Algamer said somewhat mockingly. I stood tall again.

"You think I wont?" I asked trying to keep my voice strong and steady.

"It doesn't matter I will always care about you" Algamer said.

"I'm a monster Algamer. I can kill you. You don't need to care about things that will kill" I reply.

"I know but I care about you and if you have to kill someone," Algamer said as he walked towards me again and came so close I could feel the warmth of his body radiate onto mine. "Then start with me. But no matter what you do, I will always care about you" Algamer said warmly.

I stood in place for a few seconds silent. I then spun around and beat into the boulder behind me. I punched into it over and over and sent shards flying around while turning the rest to dust. I continued to do it for a while till the boulder was less than half of what it used to be. I slid down the boulder and hid my face on the boulder. I sat like that as I began to scream. Some of the centaurs jumped back. I screamed a few times till I was almost about to lose my voice. Then I lowered my head down looking at the ground leaning my head on the semi-formed bolder. I soon felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned towards Algamer not looking up at him. I felt him place a finger under my chin and tilted it up. He was so graceful and handsome.

He smiled and sighed. He then pulled me into his arms and held me close. I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Algamer-" I began as he stopped me.

"Nicole, I'm not going to let you do this. You can't give up," Algamer said softly.

"But I am already too late" I whispered

Algamer pulled me away and in a split second I was on his back and we were running through the forest. Before I could ask where we were going we had stopped. After he helped me down he turned me around and I saw the person I had killed on the ground.

"Why did you bring me back here?" I asked.

Algamer didn't say anything he just walked over and reached down towards the body and picked something up. He walked back over and placed it in my hands.

It was a Death Eater mask.

I gazed in surprise.

"So you haven't done anything wrong Nicole" Algamer said

"Algamer it doesn't fix everything. What if this _wasn't_ a Death Eater? They are still human and so they will have the same blood as one of the good people" I replied.

Algamer didn't know what to say. I looked Algamer as I walked past him and over to the Death Eaters body. I looked at the Death Eaters face. I didn't recognize him. I continued to walk past their body and looked to the side as I saw some sort of glowing come from the side. It was very bright but slowly I began to notice it was a figure of a person. They began to walk towards me, once I could make out their face I went wide eyed and dropped the mask. I then fell to my knees. I couldn't believe it.

Cedric.

How?

Cedric made his way over to me. Once he was standing in front of me he smiled my favorite smile and my heart screamed in happiness. How I missed that smile. I was still on the ground and Cedric knelt down so his head was in front of me.

"Cedric?" I said weakly. I laughed once nervously as I raised my hand up. "Is it really you?" I asked

"Yes Nicole" He replied. His voice sent shivers down my body. Making me feel alive once again. I placed my hand on his cheek and it sent electric waves of happiness throughout me. Where I touched him some of his glow seemed to dull to where he looked real again. He lifted his hand and placed it on mine. I started to cry. "Shh. Don't cry" He said softly and wiped a tear from my eye. His touch set me on fire. I thrusted myself forward and hugged him. Cedric held me and hugged me tightly.

"Cedric I missed you so much!" I said my voice quivering.

"I miss you too Nicole. You have no idea how much I miss you" Cedric replied.

I pulled back and stared at Cedric. "What do you mean 'miss'? Don't you mean 'missed'?"

Cedric went quiet. "Nicole…I…I can't stay."

My eyes seemed to freeze and my heart stopped as it jumped into my throat.

"What…what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I came to tell you that you're doing great and not to give up." Cedric replied

"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed as I stood up quickly.

Cedric slowly stood up. "Nicole, you know the dead cant come back"

"Well Christ then why did you come? You thought that I would be ok with this and not be in pain" I asked hysterically.

Cedric looked at me, "Nicole I came back to let you know that I am proud of you and that I love you and will always be there with you. You haven't done a thing that would disappoint me and I hate that you are beating yourself up so much. I had to tell you that"

I shook my head in disbelief. "I-…I don't know what to say" I replied

Cedric walked closer to me and placed his hands on each side of my face. "Nicole know that I love you with all my heart. Whenever your feeling lost or are not sure if you're strong enough remember that I am always by your side and I know that you are strong enough."

I looked into his eyes and everything came rushing back. Love and passion washed through me like a tidal wave as I reached up and kissed Cedric with all my might. I placed my hands on his cheeks pulling him closer and deeper into our kiss. Cedric placed his arms around my waist and pulled me up to him and kissed me back deeply and longingly.

Once I pulled back to look into his eyes he said what I was dreading.

"I have to go" Cedric said nervously.

"No" I said weakly my voice breaking as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him placing my chin on his shoulder. "Its not enough time" as my voice cracked.

"I know" Cedric replied quietly.

"Why can't I be with you now?" I asked

Cedric pulled me back. "You don't want that" he said surprised.

"Yes I do" I replied as I kissed him again.

He pulled me back again. "Nicole…its not your time" he replied.

"Who says?! It's my life and I can do what I want with it! And I want to be with you now and forever!" I nearly yelled.

Cedric said nothing for a second. "What about Harry and the rest?" he asked lightly.

I looked into his eyes not knowing what exactly to say.

"And if you do this, he wins. You still will have given up and that's what he is expecting" Cedric said.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked down to the ground. "Its not fair" I replied quietly.

Cedric placed a finger under my chin and tilted it up. "I know. Time was taken from us. But we will get it back someday. Never forget what I said, I will _always_ be with you and I know you're strong and I believe in you" he stated. He then looked behind him, "Its time"

My face twisted in sadness as I looked down then looked back up at Cedric as I kissed him with all my might. He did the same kissing me back as deep as he could.

I then pulled back and hugged him as tight as I could, closing my eyes. "I'll never forget. I'll never forget" I began to say over and over. Cedric seemed to squeeze me even tighter so it must be happening any second. "I'll never forget. I'll never forg-" I continued to chant when I saw a bright light slowly appear and slowly flashed behind my closed eyes. Then it was quiet. I opened my eyes to see me hugging…nothing.

I looked around me mindlessly and then looked forward. "I'll never forget" I said in a whisper. My face twisted in sadness again as I felt my tears fall and looked down at the ground. I then took a deep breath as I then turned my head up to the sky closed my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs. As I did thunder cracked and roared. Once I was out of air I bent my head back down in anguish as lightning lit up the night and rain began to fall. I sat there in silence except for the occasional crack of thunder and the sound of the rain hitting the forest floor.

Soon I heard someone walking towards me. I recognized the sound. Algamer. I forgot he had been with me. I didn't know what I was going to say to him so I remained still; as he came close to me. I felt him place a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Nicole?" Algamer said in a soothing calm voice. "Are you going to be ok?"

I continued to sit not saying anything. "Yeah" I said finally my voice rough. "I just want to sit here for a while, is that ok?" I asked as I turned and looked at Algamer.

He smiled weakly as he said "take as long as you like young one, but I don't want you to get ill out here in the rain" he said concerned.

I smiled slightly, "Oh you don't have to worry about that I don't get sick. Especially from the cold" I replied.

He smiled slightly back at me. "If you need me I will be over there in the trees, let me know when your ready" Algamer said caringly as he turned and walked a few feet away into the darkness. If it wasn't for my keen eyesight I wouldn't have been able to see where he was. He simply turned away from the tree and knelt down to the ground and lay there not taking his eyes off of me. I smiled warmly knowing that there was another strong being that cared about me.

I stood up and walked over across from me and sat back down leaning against a tree. I was beginning to get soaked but I didn't care it felt nice actually. I breathed deep as I smelled the wet earth around me it was very relaxing.

Soon after I faintly heard a voice but couldn't make out what they were saying. After a few more seconds I understood what they were saying. My name. Harry was looking for me. Still? From the sound of his voice he had to be about a couple miles or less away.

I waited for a moment, deciding what to do. With a sigh I raised my head up to the sky and my arm into the air and shouted.

"_Periculem!"_

Red sparks flew up and exploded.

I placed my arm back down. I slowly looked ahead again and waited. Within a few minutes I heard the sound of a broom flying overhead. I looked up in time to see Harry lowering himself to the ground. Harry stood still for a second, his face blank. He must have been scared to death seeing what I looked like. I mean I was bloody, roughed up, and just a total mess so I was pretty sure that Harry was not sure what to think.

After a few seconds passed Harry began to walk towards me. I began to stand as Harry increased his pace and began to run towards me. I stumbled back slightly worried, I didn't know if Harry was going to attack me thinking I lost control from the way I looked. Harry reached me and pinned me to the tree trunk

I then heard the heavy thuds of hooves sprinting across the forest floor. I looked to my right to see Algamer charging towards Harry. The next thing I knew Harry was being held up in Algamer's hand.

"What is going on? Put me down! I have no trouble with you" Harry remarked frustrated. Algamer grimaced and glared at Harry. Harry slowly began to reach for his wand. Before I could stop him Algamer threw Harry to his right. Harry rolled on the ground. Harry got back up quickly.

"Stop!" I yelled as I stood in front of Algamer. They both looked at me, Algamer more confused than Harry now. I turned to Algamer he looked down at me. "Algamer this is Harry he is my friend and means no harm. I was frightened because I couldn't read what Harry was feeling. I am just to scattered right now is why I think so I am sorry my reaction frightened you" I explained. Algamer then looked up at Harry. Harry looked back and forth between Algamer and I. "Harry come here," I said. Harry looked at me nervously then began to walk towards Algamer and I. Once Harry was in front of us he looked up at Algamer. "Harry this is my good friend Algamer. Algamer this is Harry another good friend." I introduced. Algamer slowly put his hand out as Harry slowly reached out and shook it. Harry then looked at me when they were done.

"What happened Nicole?" Harry asked concerned.

"It's a long story Harry I can tell you about it later, first I am really tired now so I want to get back and go to bed. But I promise I _will_ tell you".

Harry sighed. "Well are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so," I said.

"Ok well did you want to get back now or what?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that sounds good" I replied.

Harry then turned back up to Algamer. "Well it was nice to meet you Algamer" Harry said politely

Algamer nodded his head once. "You too Harry"

Algamer turned to me and leaned down to hug me. I hugged him back tightly. Once he pulled away he kissed the top of my forehead. "If you ever need anything or are in doubt come to me ok?" Algamer said seriously.

I sighed. "Ok. Goodnight Algamer" I then kissed Algamer's cheek as I turned away with Harry.

"Harry? I'll race you back," I said playfully.

Harry looked shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah why not?" I asked

"Well you don't exactly look like your up to it" Harry said honestly. I guess I did look a little less then strong.

"Harry this is me you're talking to. I can't ever be worn down really," I said.

Harry smiled. "Ok. Don't go easy on me now" Harry replied.

"Psh! I would _never_," I said sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes as he mounted his broom. I stood next to him getting ready.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Harry looked at me smiling. "On Three. One…Two…"

"Three!" I exclaimed as we both shot off into the night


	8. Chapter Seven Never Forget

Chapter Seven Never Forget

I came sprinting out of the forest and stopped when I was out. I looked around and didn't see Harry. I smiled as I sat down on a rock. Within two seconds Harry was lowering himself to the ground. He hadn't seen me and smiled thinking he won.

"Still not quick enough Harry" I said.

Harry turned towards me in surprise. I smiled as Harry groaned. We then began our way back to the castle.

Once we were next to it Harry turned to me. "So what's your excuse? I'm using the sleepwalking one it seems to work," Harry said laughing lightly. I looked at Harry and smiled mischievously.

"Or we could always do this" I said as I ran to my left. Once I stopped I waited for Harry to catch up.

"What…are you…doing?" Harry asked out of breath. I giggled lightly.

"Well I don't exactly fancy getting caught so I thought this would be easier" I replied as I looked up. Harry followed my gaze to see the window I leaped out of earlier.

"Great idea Nicole. How am I supposed to get up there?" Harry asked mockingly.

I smiled as I gestured to Harry's broom with my head. Harry smiled slightly embarrassed.

"See you up there" I said as I jumped up onto the wall and crawled up to the window with ease. I pulled myself up and into the window. I looked out to Harry on the ground. He sighed as he mounted his broom and flew up to the window. He entered with ease.

He then placed his broom against the wall.

"Ah. Let me" I said.

Harry looked at me questioningly as I waved my hand over his broom and suddenly it was gone.

"Don't worry its back where you left it" I replied. Harry smiled. Harry stepped closer to me for a hug. I stepped back automatically.

Harry looked hurt…I didn't know what to think about it.

"Harry…I cant just forgive like that…I'm sorry" I replied.

"I understand" Harry replied. "Well goodnight" he said as he turned to the stairs of the boy's dormitory. I smiled lightly as I turned and headed for my room as well.

That night I had a hard time getting to sleep. That wasn't an unusual thing for me; and neither was what happened next.

As I was lying in bed finally drifting off to sleep something began to hiss. I heard the slight sound of movement of something gliding across the floor around me. I couldn't find where it was coming from exactly. The air was different now, not the warm comfortable feeling that my room was usually. No, it was colder now. I finally could see now that I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a huge hallway, black tile floors were all around and the ceiling was high up. It was very dark, thank god I could see though. The movement became louder again, it was right next to me. I walked forward trying to figure out where exactly I was. I came to a doorway and followed through it seeing a sign of movement up ahead. The odd slithering sound was even louder now. Up ahead the figure I saw stood up, Mr. Weasley. Oh! He would be able to help me. I loved the Weasleys they were such good people. I smiled as I began to walk a little faster. Suddenly Mr. Weasley fell to the ground screaming in agony. Blood appeared on him, _his_ blood. I smelled it in the air and I wanted nothing more than to taste it…_all_ of it. NO! It's Mr. Weasley for Christ's sake! I began to run to Mr. Weasley, I didn't understand why wasn't I moving faster? One of my talents is speed and yet I was moving like a slug and Mr. Weasley seemed to get further away. He continued to scream and groan in pain. I could finally see what was attacking him…a snake.

Voldemort.

With my rage I tried to run even faster, my throat burning in anticipation and anger. But as I tried to go faster the faster they seemed to get away from me. I threw my head back and closed my eyes as I screamed in frustration. Once I opened them again I found myself sitting up in my bed. I looked around; this could only be one thing. Oh god. I jumped out of bed and threw on my robe as I rushed to my hatch. I stepped out and opened the door just as I saw Harry and Ron coming out. Harry was sweating and seemed to be in a state of shock. I knew he just saw what I did.

We walked down the hall now with Mcgonagal to Dumbledore's office.

"In the dream were you standing next to the victim? Or looking down on the scene?" Dumbledore asked Harry with his back to us.

"Neither it was like I was…" Harry stopped. He was the snake I realized. "Professor can you please just tell me what is going on"

"Everard, Arthur Weasleys on guard duty tonight. Make sure he is found by the right people" Dumbledore said to one of the portraits. The man got up and disappeared from the portrait.

"Sir?" Harry said again

"Phineas you must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place tell them that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and his children will be arriving there shortly by Portkey" Dumbledore said to another portrait.

"They've got him Albus. It was close, but they think he'll make it. What's more the Dark Lord failed to acquire it." Everard said once he returned

"Oh thank goodness. Next we need to-" Dumbledore said

Harry shook his head violently to one side then back as he screamed, "Look at me!!"

I went cold…that was odd for me…I didn't _get_ cold. I stiffened automatically defensively; Self-preservation kicked in…

It went silent as everyone looked at Harry. Dumbledore stood in place looking at Harry. Harry was panting. "What's happening to me?" Harry asked helplessly.

Dumbledore looked useless as he looked at the ground slightly.

Snape appeared behind Harry. Snape looked around slightly confused at the tension.

"You wished to see me, headmaster" Snape said

"Oh Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable" Dumbledore replied.

Snape dragged Harry from the room; I knew Snape was doing only what Dumbledore said but still it disturbed me the way he was so forceful…

Next thing I knew it was Christmas and Harry suggested I came with him to the Weasley's for Christmas.

"I don't know Harry…" I said nervously

"Come on Nicole, it will be great to have you there" Harry said.

"It's not that I wouldn't like to go Harry its just…" I replied not knowing how to say it

"Your worried about…losing control?" Harry asked.

I looked at the ground and was quiet for a few seconds. "With Mr. Weasley being in the fragile state he is in…I-…I don't want to worry about thinking of how I could…kill him" I replied.

Harry stared at me.

"I'm afraid I will also remember seeing the vision as I look at him and being infuriated then having the urge to kill him at the same time! It will drive me insane!" I exclaimed worried.

Harry looked at me then sighed as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Nicole…I don't know how I am going to be able to convince you that I know you can handle this. But if you wont believe me, then…I will leave it up to you" Harry said as he turned and began to walk away.

I looked at the ground in shame. Suddenly I felt something warm slide into my hand and it felt like something kissed my neck. I smelled a sweet musk like scent. The same one that smelled like Cedric. The memory came rushing back.

_Never forget what I said, I will always be with you and I know you're strong and I believe in you_

I smiled slightly as I felt tears come to my eyes. I then looked up ahead of me. "Harry?" I said. Harry turned around to me. "So the Weasley's are ok with this?" I asked. Harry's face lit up and he smiled as he rushed over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back smiling. "Thank you for believing in yourself" Harry whispered in my ear.

I smiled as I replied, "your welcome"

Harry released me as we walked back getting ready to leave for the Weasley's. As we did I felt the warmth leave my hand. I frowned slightly then had the memory of one more thing come to my mind.

_I will _always_ be with you._

I relaxed again and continued to walk with Harry.


	9. Chapter Eight The Prophetic Child

Chapter Eight The Prophetic Child

I was more comfortable once we arrived at headquarters for the order.

"Daddy's back" Mrs. Weasley said happily. I heard faintly I took a deep breath to be ready when we came in. I could hear presents being handed out and I smiled at the cheery way Mrs. Weasley always tried to keep up the perfect holiday spirit.

"Big box for Ron" I heard Mr. Weasley say.

"Big box for you" Mrs. Weasley repeated.

I felt Ron feel embarrassment. He must have got another homemade gift. I smiled at his reaction.

"Just what he wanted actually" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah. Right. Thanks, Mum." Ron replied sheepishly.

"Come on, then, everybody. Let's clear this away" Mrs. Weasley said as Harry and I came through the doorway. Harry took my hand and I looked down at it then back at him in surprise. He looked at me and smiled. He must have thought that I was uncomfortable because he let go of my hand. I smiled slightly as I reached over and took his hand. This time he was surprised. He continued to stare into the room smiling weakly as I leaned over at him and kissed his cheek. He turned to me in surprise more like shock really. I smiled warmly and he smiled at me back. We walked down the small stairs into the room.

"Oh, Harry, Harry! Oh and Nicole! So nice to see you again" Mrs. Weasley said in excitement. She made her way around Mr. Weasley and grabbed two presents as she walked closer to us. "There you are" she said handing each of us a gift. "Happy Christmas" she said warmly as she gave us each a hug.

"Thank you" Harry and I each said.

"Lovely to have you with us" Mrs. Weasley said to us.

"Thank you" we said again. Mrs. Weasley made her way back to Mr. Weasley.

"Now, Daddy. Pass that to Daddy" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you" Mr. Weasley said.

I hadn't looked at Mr. Weasley head on afraid of what I might feel but I had to try. That's what Cedric would want for one thing…

I looked at Mr. Weasley and became angry. Not angry because I wanted to kill him. No, that was not even something that was close to angering me right now. It was remembering the vision. The thing was, I wasn't even angry with Harry how could I be for _this_? I mean I didn't have any reason to really believe that Harry in face _was_ the snake. I mean, how could he have been? How could he have gone from a wizard to a snake and appear miles and miles away then be back in his bed at the exact moment the vision ended?

"Has everybody got?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Fred? George?"

Harry and I looked back at the doorway at the same time to see Sirrius standing there. He simply smiled at us. I couldn't help but smile back. I always felt like I could relate to Sirrius and so it was always nice to have him somewhere close by.

"A Christmas toast. To Mr. Harry Potter…" Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley was standing next to us after giving us our drinks. She made her way back over to Mr. Weasley as he continued "…without whom I would not be here". "Harry" Mr. Weasley said as he raised his glass.

"Harry" everyone said in unison.

"Harry" another voice said Harry and I turned to see Sirrius holding up his glass and standing next to us. When we looked Sirrius winked at us and took a drink.

"I can't understand why you don't want to wear it, Ronald" Hermonie said as she and Ron walked down the stairs.

"I look like a bloody idiot, that's why" Ron replied in disgust. I was trying not to laugh at their argument over Ron's new sweater his mom had made. Harry and I were half way down the stairs when Harry looked to his right as he continued down.

"No more than usual, Ron" Hermonie said.

"I don't know why…" Ron said faintly as Harry turned to his right away from Hermonie and Ron. I looked at him in confusion and followed him. He walked to the outside of the room he must have been looking at when he was coming down the stairs. Harry walked in and I came to the doorway and saw what was so interesting. I followed Harry in staring at the walls.

"Nasty brat, standing there as bold as brass." A deep but small and familiar voice said. Harry and I looked down to see Kreacher. "Harry Potter, the boy who stopped the Dark Lord. Friend of Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike. If my poor mistress only knew…" Kreacher continued while I fought the urge not to swipe my hand down and grab him by his throat to choke the pathetic life from him.

"Kreacher!" a voice exclaimed loudly. Harry and I looked ahead out of the room to see Sirrius standing on the stairs. "That's enough of your bile. Away with you!" Sirrius yelled.

Kreacher stepped out of the room slowly. "Of course, master. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black." Kreacher said as he walked away. Harry took a deep breath from frustration.

"Sorry about that" Sirrius said kindly; now at the doorway. "He never was very pleasant, even when I was a boy. Not to me anyway" Sirrius explained. Harry turned back to the wall and I followed his gaze.

"What, you grew up here?" Harry asked curiously.

"This is my parents' house" Sirrius replied. "I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. About the only useful thing I have been able to do." Sirrius said softly. Harry and I looked down in sadness at Sirrius's words. "This is the Black family tree" Sirrius said as he came in looking at the wall. Many faces were patched into the wall and connected by branches to different ones. Harry and my eyes fell upon one female's face. "My deranged cousin" Sirrius said. "I hated the lot of them. My parents with their pure-blood mania" Sirrius explained as he walked around Harry and I. He reached up above our heads not to far up and pointed to one spot that had been what looked like burned off. It had Sirrius's name under it… "My mother did that after I ran away," Sirrius explained. He dropped his arm and said "charming woman. I was 16"

"Where did you go?" Harry asked.

Sirrius looked at Harry. "Round your dad's" he replied. Harry nodded but remained silent. "I was always welcome at the Potters'. I see him so much in you, Harry. You are so very much alike." Sirrius said intensely.

"I'm not so sure" Harry said weakly. "Sirrius, when I was…" Harry stopped nervously and took a breath. "When I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake," Harry said. Sirrius looked concerned but only for Harry not for anything Harry thought he might do. "And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office…there was a moment when I wanted to—" Harry couldn't finish; he breathed heavily for a few seconds.

"Sirrius, he's right. I-I'm not sure about the snake I mean how could Harry get to Mr. Weasley then back to his bed within 2 seconds? But in Dumbledore's office…I felt cold…I don't _get_ cold. It also felt like I didn't have any control. Not that I felt like I lost it but that there was no reason to have it and so it was gone." I said

"This…connection between me and Voldemort…What if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him? I just feel so angry all the time," Harry said nervously. "And what if, after everything I've been through…something's gone wrong inside of me? What if I'm becoming bad?" Harry asked nervously.

Sirrius walked to Harry and held Harry's shoulders, as he looked him in the eyes. "I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to. You understand?" Sirrius asked seriously. Harry nodded. "Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are" Sirrius finished. Harry smiled lightly at Sirrius.

Soon there was a knock on the doorframe. We turned to see Hermonie "Harry, time to go" she said. Harry, Sirrius and I walked towards the door. Sirrius had his hand on Harry's back as he said, "When all this is over, we'll be a proper family". Sirrius then turned to me, "all of us". I smiled at the thought of being part of Sirrius and Harry's family. A _real_ family…something I never had before. "You'll see" Sirrius finished as he looked at Harry. "Come on." He said quietly as he pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry walked out and followed Hermonie. Sirrius and I stept out as Sirrius turned around looked back into the room for a second then reached for the doorknob and closed the door. Sirrius waited for me to follow, when I didn't he turned to look at me. "Nicole? What's the matter?" Sirrius asked in concern.

I looked at the ground. "Sirrius…did-did Harry ever tell you about me? My past? Where I come from I mean?" I asked nervously.

"No; actually he didn't. Why?" Sirrius asked

I looked around. "Is there somewhere else we can talk? More private?"

"Of course but, don't you need to be heading out with Harry?" Sirrius asked.

"Oh I will go tell him that I need to talk with you…if-that's alright with you" I replied.

"Of course. Whatever you need I will be here for you" Sirrius said. I smiled as I walked ahead of him to find Harry. Luckily Harry was already coming back to find me.

"Hey are you ready?" Harry asked. I looked back to Sirrius standing on the stairs.

"Harry I need to talk to Sirrius so you go on ahead" I said.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked worried.

"Yeah, don't worry about anything I am fine" I smiled.

"Well I can wait. I don't mind really" Harry offered.

"No, Harry you don't have to, you go on ahead. I won't be long" I replied.

Harry still looked concerned. "Ok. I will see you when you get back" Harry said.

"Ok" I replied. Harry came closer and pulled me into a hug. I smiled as I hugged him back tightly. I could sense Sirrius smiling at us. Harry let go and began to walk off. I turned around towards Sirrius and walked to the stairs.

"So, what is it that you need to talk about?" Sirrius asked as he began to sit on one of the stairs.

"Actually is there somewhere else we could talk?" I asked as Sirrius stopped in the middle of sitting down. "More private I mean?"

Sirrius looked at me with more concern "Um. Sure ok just um-follow me" Sirrius said as he stood back up and began to walk up the stairs. I sighed as I followed him up.

Sirrius stopped in front of one of the doors in the hallway. Sirrius began to open the door for me when Kreacher appeared.

"Master? Your guests are ready to leave and wish to bid you farewell" Kreacher said trying to say it all politely.

"Alright Kreacher" Sirrius replied. Sirrius turned to me. "Just wait in here for me and I will be back in a few" Sirrius said.

"Ok" I replied.

Sirrius moved swiftly past Kreacher and headed back down the stairs to say goodbye to the Weasleys'.

"Another young brat in my poor mistress's house. Oh the shame" Kreacher said to me.

I glared at Kreacher letting my power and hate show in my eyes. If I couldn't _hurt_ Kreacher, I could live with scaring the crap out of him.

Kreacher's eyes went wide and his ears twitched upwards. "By my mistress! It can't be true!" Kreacher exclaimed. I felt my eyes return to normal in confusion. "The Dark Lord's own flesh and blood in the house of Black!" Kreacher exclaimed in shock. I hissed as I flew to Kreacher in incredible speed. Kreacher stumbled back a few steps. I reached over and grabbed Kreacher's wrist to keep him from leaving.

"How?" I hissed. "How do you know?"

"Such boldness this one. Shouldn't be surprised just like her father would be-"Kreacher began but I cut him off as I growled and grabbed him by his throat as I stood up and pinned him to the wall.

"Answer me!" I commanded.

Kreacher pulled on my hand trying to free some of his neck to speak. "Such eyes have been described in the prophecy. Eyes like that have only been seen as the Dark Lord's. Only the purest evil would hold such eyes" Kreacher said. I stared at him in surprise.

"Then why haven't any of the others said anything?" I inquired.

Kreacher seemed to laugh mocking me. I pressed into his throat harder. He grunted in frustration.

"Ok" he said weakly.

I lightened my hold so he could speak clearly again.

"Only those with such sense of the darkness could tell. If you had met only Death Eaters you wouldn't know that others _couldn't_ see the truth of you" Kreacher said. I stared silently.

He chuckled lightly. "If they had that sense; they would know"

I curled my lip over my teeth as I growled lowly. Kreacher's smiled faded from his face. I growled again but louder in frustration as I released Kreacher letting him fall to the ground. I fell to the ground to.

"Go." I said in a low voice.

Kreacher began to get up. "Imagine if my master knew." Kreacher said in a dark humorous voice.

I turned my head to Kreacher and once again the smirk faded.

"He will. I am telling him. Tonight" I replied harshly

Kreacher looked at me in surprise.

"Bold as brass like the other one" Kreacher said as he turned and walked back down the stairs.

I stood up as I entered the room. I turned on the light and was surprised at what the room was. It was a small library. It was similar to the Hogwarts one. It had a slim table at the bottom of the bookcases and stools sitting in front. I walked around the room it was small and quite cozy. I looked at the collection of books the Blacks' had stored over the years. I returned to the front and sat down at the table. I sat there waiting for Sirrius when I looked in front of me and saw a book I would have begun reading if I knew it was there when I came in. I carefully reached ahead and pulled out the book it was a decent size. I sat it in front of me and continued to stare in shock at the title.

Finally I opened the book.

**The Prophetic child of the Dark Lord. **

**- What is the child?**

** -What power will it hold?**

** -What is the destiny of it and its role in the wizarding world?**

**These plus many more are answered in this book.**

I felt like a kid in a candy store everything I want in front of me!

What was I? What does it say in that sense?

**What is the child?**

**The Dark Lord's child is said to be the most powerful being **_**ever**_** to walk the earth. It will harness such power that it would be an equal match to the Dark Lord himself and would have the potential of being even more powerful then he.**

I would be more powerful then Voldemort? Imagine the revenge I could enact onto him! I had to learn everything I could about Voldemort and his weaknesses. I had to learn every spell out there! I laughed to myself; I love a challenge.

**The Child's aging.**

**The child will have the closest ability to immortality when it comes to aging. The child will age much slower than any other wizard or witch.**

My aging is different? I was caught off guard by this one. Well, how old was I now? I _knew_ I was 16 but…now-how old was I _really?_ I glanced at the bottom of the page and it read:

**On the other side of this page will tell how old the child really is or when it will be born**

I took a deep breath as I turned the page

**Current age of the Dark Lord's child: ****23 years old.**

My eyes went wide as I covered my mouth in shock. Twenty three?! I was now Twenty-three years old? I breathed deeply trying to calm myself so I could continue to read.

**The Child's personality**

**The Child will have the most raging, violent and bloodthirsty personality there **_**ever**_** was. It will bring death and chaos to wherever it is. It will be the most innocent and seductive thing to walk this earth at the same time. It would be able to sway anyone to do anything without the need of the imperious curse.**

My fears were confirmed. I would be the most monstrous thing ever. But if that was so true…then why have I been able to fight it?

**The Child's future**

**The Child's future can't **_**all**_** be certain. For unknown reasons parts of the Child's future is constantly changing while others remain the same. The parts aren't changing just by choice they are changing by what seems like…hope and…love.**

**The prophecy of the Child's certain personality**

**The Child will for certain become the most seductive and tempting creature there **_**ever**_** was. It will be the next closest thing to a siren and succubus. Once it develops a desire, it will stop at nothing until it is fulfilled. It will possess the most power and the most varied power in all of creation.**

**The Identifying characteristics of The Child**

**The Child will be born with the Dark Mark scared into their skin. For unknown reasons the prophecy is constantly changing when it comes to this characteristic. It says there **_**will**_** be this scar but not **_**when**_**. The certain part of this scar is that when The Child is experiencing its power the scar will turn black like the tattoos that the Death Eaters have. It will still remain a scar but it will turn black with the darkest power ever to be seen.**

**The unknown of the Child**

**The Child is unknown in the parts of its motive in life. It will always have the chaotic soul but it is not seen how often and when it will act on it. It will have the most power ever but it is not seen where and when it will use it.**

**Why the unknown?**

**The unknown parts of the Child cannot be explained. The upbringing is not clear so how that is done could be a possibility. The treatment of the Child could be another possibility. Whatever the case this child will be the most feared **_**and**_** the most worshiped creature ever born. It will be the most cherished and the most hated. This Child will be the destiny of chaos and peace on earth. It' will decide the fate of all creation…**

I sat at the table in silence for a minute or so thinking of what I am said to be. Suddenly the door opened. It surprised me and I stood up in a start knocking over the book at the same time. I saw Sirrius staring into the room from the doorway. He walked over to me.

"I'm sorry I startled you Nicole" he said.

I smiled nervously "It's ok just the silence of the room. I got used to it." I replied.

He knelt down to pick up the book. I stood there nervously about what he might say. He looked at the book and scoffed. He stood up and placed it back.

"Interesting theory isn't it?" Sirrius asked humorously.

"What you…don't believe it?" I asked curiously

Sirrius looked at me and laughed lightly. "For there to be such a being and not be heard of, or told about other than in this book; I don't see how that could be possible"

I looked at the ground.

"If there were to be such a being I would say it couldn't be even remotely beautiful. For it to come from Voldemort I would say it would have to be the ugliest thing ever." Sirrius said.

"Well then say hello the ugliest thing you have ever seen," I said quietly as I looked up at Sirrius.

Sirrius stared at me in confusion.

"I'm her Sirrius. I am Voldemort's daughter," I said sternly.

Sirrius continued to stare at me not saying anything.

"Please don't be scared Sirrius. I have no intent on being what this book says of me. Yes I feel the temptation when it comes to the violence and all _but_ I don't act on it. I don't want to _be_ a monster. I want to be a good person like you and Harry" I said.

Sirrius blinked and looked away from me and took a breath as he asked; "does Harry know?"

"Yes" I replied. Sirrius looked up at me quickly. "Please don't be angry at him Sirrius I asked him not to tell anyone. I couldn't bear the thought of being pulled away from this life that I want to belong to and forced into some other place that I don't want." I explained. "Sirrius…I will only be around Harry and the rest if I have your blessing. You are the only family Harry _really_ has and I don't want my presence to affect that. So if you don't want me to be near Harry or any of the others…" I began and tried to swallow the lump in my throat and took a breath as I continued, "then I will leave even though it would kill me to do so. I will still do it if you believe that is the only way for Harry and the others to be safe. I will respect your wish just like I respect you" I finished.

Sirrius continued to stare at me. When he continued to say nothing I took that as him wanting me to leave. I looked to the ground as I said quietly; "I understand" I looked up at Sirrius. "I _will_ miss you. And everyone else". I began to walk around Sirrius when all of a sudden he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him in a start. He continued to hold my wrist with his right hand as I looked into his eyes. They were filled with care and compassion. I could have cried from the kindness he possessed. Slowly he pulled me back towards him. He slid his left arm around my waist as he pulled me back in front of him.

"You can't possibly believe that I am going to let you leave our lives over what some book says after we each have learned who you _really_ are can you?" Sirrius asked as a smile slowly crept over his face.

I smiled wide as I jumped towards Sirrius wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh Sirrius! Thank you!" I nearly cried. He laughed as he hugged me and I joined in his laughter. When I pulled back we slowly stopped laughing and became serious as we looked at each other. Sirrius tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. He began to slowly rub my hair there then lowered his hand down to my cheek. We continued to stare into each other's eyes and remained silent. Without realizing it I was leaning towards Sirrius's face and he was leaning towards mine. Before I knew it our lips met. Sirrius placed his hand behind my head, pulling me closer so he could deepen the kiss. I realized I was kissing back! I wrapped my arms tighter around him. He slid his other arm around my waist as he pulled me up and turned to the bookshelf and placed me on there. He placed each of his hands on my face as he continued to kiss me. I pulled on his neck wanting him closer. I began to push his coat off. He removed his hands from my face to remove it then returned to my face once his coat was off. Slowly he began to slide his hand down to my neck then moved in front and continued to slide down. He grabbed the zipper to my coat and began to pull it down. He pushed off my form fitting black medium length coat. It fell as I wrapped my legs around Sirrius's waist. He slid the strap of my dress down as his other hand began to slide up my thigh when suddenly he pulled away.

"This isn't right" Sirrius said finally. "I mean god your just a kid!" he exclaimed.

I jumped down as I walked over to Sirrius. "It's not like I'm actually underage" I replied smiling slightly. Sirrius turned to me.

"Nicole you're still very young. You're still closer to Harry's age than mine" Sirrius said.

I looked at the ground upset.

"I'm sorry. At least let's sleep on it. So much happening I don't want us to do anything either of us will regret later" Sirrius said.

I looked up at Sirrius, as he touched my nose with his finger, which made me smile.

"Ok?" he said

"Ok" I agreed as I hugged Sirrius tightly. Once we let go I grabbed my coat as did he and we left the room. I began to walk down the stairs and he followed.

"Well goodnight" I said.

"Sure you don't want me to walk with you?" Sirrius asked.

I smiled, "Sirrius remember who you're talking to" I said jokingly.

Sirrius smiled and laughed lightly, "hey just being a gentleman".

"I know and thank you" I replied as I leaned forward and kissed Sirrius's cheek. I wanted so much to turn his head towards mine and kiss him deeply. But I knew he was right that we should sleep on it before we did anything extreme.

"Goodnight" I said again as I opened the door.

"Goodnight Nicole" Sirrius said as I stepped out into the night.


	10. Chapter Nine Breakout And Rescue

Chapter Nine Breakout And Rescue

Once we were back at Hogwarts I was told Hagrid was back.

I ran with Harry, Hermonie and Ron down the hill to Hagrid's shack. Once we came close we heard _two_ voices inside. Once we listened we recognized the annoying and evil voice. Umbridge.

"I will say this one last time." She said

We looked at each other as we walked closer to the window to listen.

"I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been," Umbridge commanded.

"I told you. I've been away for me health" Hagrid replied.

"Your health?" Umbridge questioned as she looked out the window. We ducked down as she did so.

"Yeah. Bit of fresh air, you know." Hagrid said.

"Oh, yes. As gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by." Umbridge said rudely.

"If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all" Umbridge said.

Hagrid looked down at her in surprise and hurt.

I glared at Umbridge through the window. I had my hand on the windowsill as I flexed my hand I broke off some of the windowsill. I looked down at it.

"Oops" I said softly. I heard Harry chuckle lightly. I smiled as I pulverized the rest of the wood I broke off. I would build Hagrid a new windowsill later.

Umbridge began to come out of the hut so we rushed over to the side. Ron was staring at her as she came out so Harry and Hermonie pulled on him to get him out of the way.

I heard Umbridge sigh in satisfaction and I glowered in disgust. She smelled the air and seemed grossed out so she pulled out her cheap perfume and sprayed it on her and sprayed the doorway too. I gagged as she walked off.

Once she was gone we came back to the front of Hagrid's hut. I looked around first then leaned my head forward some and blew on Hagrid's doorway. Harry, Ron and Hermonie looked at me questioningly. As I blew it became powerful like a gust of wind. I blew away the disgusting perfume smell. I smiled at them when I was done and they smiled back as we walked into Hagrid's hut.

"This is top-secret, right?" Hagrid said once we were inside. Hagrid was sitting in his chair with a large raw steak in his hand. We sat across from him at the table.

"Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants," Hagrid explained.

"Giants?" Hermonie exclaimed loudly. Hagrid shushed her. "You found them?" Hermonie asked quieter.

"Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see?" Hagrid replied, "I tried to convince them to join the cause," Hagrid continued. "But I wasn't the only one trying to win them over" Hagrid said quietly. I tensed after he said that. Harry reached under the table and took my hand in his. I looked at him and smiled softly as he did back.

"Death Eaters?" Ron said softly

"Yes. Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who." Hagrid replied softly.

"Did they?" Harry questioned.

"I gave them Dumbledore's message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose." Hagrid said as he sighed. He gazed over to Fang sitting at his feet looking at the steak.

"And they did this to you?" Harry asked

"Not exactly, no" Hagrid replied as he pressed the steak to his forehead. Fang began to bark out of frustration.

"Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog" Hagrid replied as he threw the steak down to Fang.

Slowly we felt a breeze coming from behind us. Harry looked down at the ground to see parts of hay blowing across the floor. Hagrid stood up and walked to the back where a room small like a cellar was by a window. We followed him as he looked out the window.

"It's changing out there. Just like last time. There's a storm coming, Harry. We'd all best be ready when she does" Hagrid said.

I woke up to lightning crashing hard that night. I sat up in my bed in a start. Suddenly I hunched over in pain. I felt dirty and cold. It felt like something was under my skin and moving in my chest. I pulled down my shirt to see the design of the Dark Mark appear. I gasped in horror. It wasn't black like a tattoo as the Death Eaters were. This was like a scar. It protruded off of my chest. It continued to move and I stared at it in terror.

I once again felt cold which still continued to disturb me each time. Something was changing. I looked forward all of a sudden and gasped as a vision came flooding through me. I was seeing the inside of Azkaban. A man looked down at his arm to see the Dark Mark moving. Then I saw a women looking at hers. She leaned her head down and licked it all the way up to her wrist. I felt an explosion near by. I was then outside as I saw part of Azkaban was blown off. The women walked to the edge and began to laugh manically. Dementors circled the outside as she continued to laugh.

When I woke up I waited to find how long it would be till everyone learned of the breakout. I came down to the Great Hall and saw Neville reading the Daily Prophet. I had seen it upstairs in the common room and the Minister said they "highly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. Cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen. He's gonna get us all killed just because he can't face the truth" Hermonie said as we walked down the aisle of the Great Hall.

"Harry" a boy said. We turned around to see Seamus standing by the table. He stood nervously as he talked. "I uhh…I wanted to apologize" he said. I stared at him in surprise. "Now even me mum says the _Prophet's_ version of things don't add up. So what I'm really trying to say is that I believe you." Seamus finished. I smiled lightly as did Harry but it only lasted for a second.

Harry and I came up to Neville as he stared at a picture on the mirror in the Room of Requirement.

"Neville?" Harry said as we walked up to him. We looked up to see the picture Sirius had given Harry at the train station at the beginning of the year.

"Fourteen years ago…a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange…used a Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information…but they never gave in." Neville said quietly. I looked at Neville in sorrow. The things I would do to Bellatrix… "I'm quite proud to be their son. But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet" Neville finished. Harry and I nodded.

"We're going to make them proud, Neville. That's a promise" Harry replied sternly.

I closed my eyes as a vision came through me unexpectedly. I gasped as it did and Harry turned to me. I opened my eyes when it was over in shock.

"Nicole are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yeah" I replied in a whisper. "I just am kinda tired didn't get much sleep because of last night with the breakout. I think I am going to go back up to the dormitories and rest" I replied.

"Um ok I will see you later than" Harry said as I began to walk back.

"Ok" I replied as I walked out the door.

Now I needed to find Cho. After walking around the castle for a few minutes I found her walking down one of the hallways.

"Cho!" I yelled after her. She turned to look at me in surprise.

"Oh, hi Nicole" she said sweetly.

"Hi. Um can you do me a favor?" I asked.

She looked at me in utter surprise. "Um sure I guess" she replied.

"Ok Umbridge is going around asking people about the 'activities,'" I said quoting it. Cho continued to look at me not understanding.

"Um, I heard she was going to ask you today. So when she comes to ask you to come to her office tell her that I have some information," I said.

"Um ok. Why do you want that? I mean your not…selling us out…are you?" she asked nervously.

I sighed, "Cho I can't tell you everything but for _your_ sake please don't go into her office make sure I take your place. I will explain afterwards." I replied.

Cho stared at me for a few seconds then looked down at her books. "Ok. I-I will tell her I guess" she replied.

"Thank you Cho. I promise you this is for the best" I replied. She just smiled and rushed off.

Later on I saw everyone grouping up to go to class with Harry. I sighed as I walked out towards Umbridge's office.

"Ms. Hale" I heard her voice say. I shuddered in disgust. I turned to look at her standing not far behind me.

"Hello Professor" I said trying to sound courteous.

"Ms. Hale may I please see you in my office?" she asked sweetly. Well as sweet as _she_ could be. I walked with her into her office and sat down in the chair.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked innocently. I sighed heavily. This is how it had to be or Cho would get blamed. I could handle this; Cho is too sweet and kind to have to have this put on her.

"Yes please" I replied as Umbridge closed the office door and poured the tea. I sighed again as I said to myself _here we go_.

Umbridge, Filch and some of the Slytherin kids walked with us. Malfoy holding me by my robe; and had his wand in his other hand. We were outside of the Room of Requirement and I took a breath.

"I'll make short work of this. _Bombarda Maxima_" Umbridge said as she pointed her wand at the wall. A glowing ball shot out of her wand as it blew up the wall. I could feel the students surprise and wonder. I knew Harry was soon going to see how this happened. I inhaled deeply as Malfoy pulled me into view. Harry looked at me in shock and anger. "Get them" Umbridge exclaimed.

We were entering Dumbledore's office and Umbridge had Harry brought with us and the Minister was now here also.

"Been watching them for weeks. And see, 'Dumbledore's Army' proof of what I've been telling you right from the very beginning, Cornelius." Umbridge said as we entered Dumbledore's office. "All your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute" Umbridge said looking at Dumbledore.

Percy Weasley was holding Harry and me as he pulled us inside. Harry looked at me for the first time since Percy had grabbed us. I looked at Harry and was heartbroken by the pain in his eyes. I had to bear it though. He turned away from me in disgust and watched the argument.

"We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry" Umbridge said hatefully. The Minister had been looking at the parchment of the students names for the class and looked over at Umbridge when she said that then to Dumbledore.

"Naturally" Dumbledore replied calmly.

"No, Professor. He had nothing to do with it. It was me," Harry said hastily.

"Most noble of you, Harry, to shield me, but as has been pointed out that parchment clearly says 'Dumbledore's army' not 'Potter's" Dumbledore replied. Harry was silent as Dumbledore continued. "I instructed Harry to form this organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for it's activities."

"Dispatch an owl to the _Daily Prophet_. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore…to Azkaban…" the Minister said. I was in horror now. Dumbledore in Azkaban? NO! It couldn't happen I wouldn't allow it! But what was I supposed to do? I racked my brain in a rush as I tried to think of a way to save Dumbledore. "…To await trial for conspiracy and sedition" the Minister finished.

"Ah. I thought we might hit this little snag," Dumbledore said as the Minister, Umbridge, and Dawlish walked closer to Dumbledore. Dumbledore walked around to the back of his desk. "You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going to-what was the phrase? –Come quietly?" Dumbledore said as the Minister and others continued to come closer. "Well I can tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkaban" Dumbledore finished.

"Enough of this" Umbridge said in anger. Dumbledore looked over to Harry and me and winked once. We looked at him in wonder. "Take him!" Umbridge exclaimed.

Fawks screeched as he flew from ahead behind Dumbledore. Dumbledore reached up and clapped his hands together as he caught Fawks's wings and in a burst of flame…he was gone. Everyone but Harry and I fell over in the blast. The Minister looked around and sighed in frustration.

"Well, you may not like him, minister…but you can't deny…Dumbledore has got style" Shacklebolt said. I smirked a little at that and the minister looked to Shacklebolt in surprise.

The next day Filch was putting up _another_ decree. This one stated that Umbridge was now the Head of Hogwarts.

"_Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other,"_ Umbridge stated over the speakers. _"Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit…--Students will be submitted to questioning about suspected illicit activities. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled." _ Umbridge kept announcing. Filch began to remove the portraits throughout the castle, I glared at him in anger.

Inside the Great Hall the students involved in Harry's class were writing lines or more like carving lines into their hands. I looked in to see Umbridge smiling in Dumbledore's chair and I growled lowly in hatred.

Once everyone began to come out I turned to see Harry. Everyone glared at me and someone even ran into me. Finally I saw Harry.

"Harry…" I began but stopped, as Harry just looked at me in pure anger and betrayal. I watched in horror as he walked away. So much for always being there for me.

That night I ran out to the Forest to hunt. I was just finishing the Clarakin I found when I heard Hagrid in the distance. I dropped the Clarakin and wiped my mouth as I darted in the direction of Hagrid's voice. When I arrived I heard some Centaurs running wildly. I watched in concern wondering what had them so riled. I watched as he introduced Harry, Ron and Hermonie to Grawpy. His half-brother and what looked like a giant of some sort.

"Blimey" Ron said. Couldn't have put it better myself.

He reached down and swiped Hermonie off the ground she screamed but I read Grawpy's feelings and he was just curious and wanted a better look. Ron hit Grawp's leg with a stick. Grawp looked down and kicked Ron over. I stifled a laugh watching that. Harry, Ron and Hermonie promised to watch over Grawp if Hagrid got sacked.

Harry had another lesson with Snape and I saw in my head what Harry saw when he counteracted the spell and saw Snape's worst memory. Harry's dad was a total prick! He hung Snape upside down with a spell. I gasped in surprise. Harry was nowhere close to the jerk James was!

Finally the day of the OWL exams came. We sat down in the Great Hall with the tests in front of us and Umbridge standing with a large pendulum of the clock swinging behind her. I wanted nothing more than to push her backwards and have the pendulum hit her and knock her into the wall and kill her. I no longer cringed away from the idea of killing her, as much as I used to I had nothing but pure hatred for that women now.

A large muffled bang was heard out in the hall. We looked back at the door as it sounded again. It continued and Umbridge stepped down and walked to the back looking at us as she did trying to look in control. She stepped out into the hall as some sort of flying and sparkling thing flew in front of her nose then zoomed into the Great Hall and exploded like a firework in the air. We remained quiet as we continued to watch. Umbridge looked to her right towards the stairs. Suddenly Fred and George flew down on their brooms and into the room.

"All right, professor" they yelled as they flew above her. George threw another firework over his head and sent all the tests flying. More fireworks went off above us. We all stood up and watched in entertainment. Umbridge walked back in slowly in shock.

"Here you go" George said as he threw another into the air. They crossed each other and slapped hands. Umbridge continued to walk back up the aisle and flinched when another firework flew past her.

Another zoomed by and followed Crabbe as he ran and singed his arse. Another followed Malfoy and he stood against the wall frightened, once he moved the firework hit the wall and took the shape of his scared face and slowly disappeared.

Filch came running in with a mop and stood in place in surprise. Harry looked back at Umbridge and smiled at her shock. Fred and George stopped in the front of the room high above.

"Ready when you are" Fred said as he gave a thumbs-up to George. George threw a rather large sparkling firework into the air. It exploded into many colors and explosions then some came together and formed the face of a dragon! The firework dragon growled and came closer to Umbridge. She turned and ran in terror as the dragon came closer and closer. Finally it opened its mouth and slammed shut in the doorway. The dragon exploded and smashed all the decrees Umbridge had Filch hang. After a few seconds they all fell off the walls as Umbridge stood in shock and had ash all over her. Fred and George came flying out laughing. Umbridge flinched not knowing what was going to happen next with them. Everyone came running out and cheering for them. Fred and George flew out the doors and above the courtyard. All the students ran out cheering for them and began to applaud. George threw another firework into the air. This one made a large 'W' in the air with multiple fireworks exploding making the 'W'. Everyone screamed and cheered.

I stopped cheering and became filled with dread. I looked through the crowd at Harry and saw him stop cheering too. I watched him fall to the ground as Hermonie turned and saw Harry fall. Her smiled faded as she saw Harry, and I saw the scene he was experiencing. We saw Sirius in a dark room. The same one Mr. Weasley had been in…

"_I need that Prophecy" Voldemort said._

"_You'll have to kill me" Sirius replied sternly._

Harry and my eyes went wide with fear and sadness.

"_Oh, I will. But first, you will fetch it for me" Voldemort replied confidently. "Crucio!" Voldemort cursed as Sirius yelled in agony._

Harry and I felt empty and enraged.

"_Crucio!" Voldemort cursed again. Sirius screamed in extreme pain again._

My eyes teared up as I actually was _feeling_ Sirius's pain too.

Flashes of shots around the room appeared. Shelves holding orbs of mist covered the room. It stopped on one in particular…what was so special about that one? The scenes continued to flash as one showed the Minister and Mr. Malfoy talking in a hallway in the Department of Mysteries.

We continued to hear Sirius's screams of pure agony. Hermonie kneeled in front of Harry, as he was panting and wide-eyed.

"Sirius" Harry finally said.

I followed Harry, Ron and Hermonie secretly. They were climbing the changing stairs as Harry was explaining what he saw.

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermonie asked panically.

"I saw it. It's just like with Mr. Weasley. It's the same door I've been dreaming about for months. Only I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time, and it's in the Department of Mysteries." Harry said as the continued to climb the stairs.

"Harry, please, just listen." Hermonie said. They all stopped and Harry turned to Hermonie. "What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?" Hermonie questioned.

"What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die?" Harry asked harshly. "Hermonie, he's the only family I've got left." Harry replied.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

Harry turned and continued to run up the stairs. "We'll have to use the Floo Network" Harry explained.

"Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance," Hermonie reminded.

"Not all of them" Harry replied.

"_Alohomora_" Harry said quietly at Umbridge's door.

"Alert the Order if you can." Harry said as he sat in front of the fireplace.

"Are you mental? We're going with you" Ron said surprised.

"It's too dangerous" Harry objected.

Hermonie sat down quickly next to Harry. "When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together," Hermonie said sternly looking at Harry.

"That. You. Are" Umbridge said as she appeared through the door still covered in ash. She held me by my robe. Harry looked at me in anger again.

Eventually the Slytherin kids appeared again holding Ron, Hermonie, Luna, Ginny and I

"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl" Malfoy said coming in with Neville.

Harry was sitting in the chair facing Umbridge. She leaned closer to him and said softly, "You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?"

"No" Harry said calmly.

Umbridge slapped him across the face as she whispered "Liar"

I didn't hold back my growl as it escaped threw my clenched teeth. I felt my Slytherin captor feel uneasy.

"You sent for me, headmistress?" Snape said appearing in the doorway.

Umbridge stood up hastily. "Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?" She asked sternly.

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Ms. Hale" Snape replied.

Harry went wide-eyed as he looked at Ron and Hermonie. Hermonie closed her eyes slowly in shame. I looked to the ground and turned my head to the side slightly as I felt Harry's eyes on me. I turned my eyes up enough to look at Harry. I saw the guilt, shame and disappointment he had for himself in his eyes. The apologetic look was intensely in his eyes too.

"Unless you wish to poison him-And I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy for you if you did. –I cannot help you" Snape finished as he turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot." Harry said causing Snape to stop. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden," Harry explained.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?" Umbridge asked frustrated. Snape slowly turned and looked at Harry for a second then turned to Umbridge.

"No idea" he replied as he left the room.

Umbridge turned towards her desk. "Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with…no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue" Umbridge said coldly.

"That's illegal" Hermonie argued angrily.

"What Cornelius doesn't know…" Umbridge began as she turned over the minister's picture. "…Won't hurt him."

"You touch him and I will shred you to pieces" I said demonically. The scary thing was that I didn't regret it _and_ it wasn't the monster part of me that said it; it was the _other_ part, the normal part of me. Harry looked at me worriedly. And again I felt my Slytherin captor grow even uneasier.

Umbridge looked at me for a second seeming to consider what to do. In the end she picked up her wand and pointed it at Harry. I went wide eyed and hoped to god she wouldn't do it so I wouldn't have to worry about covering up her murder. As Umbridge began to open her mouth; Hermonie spoke up.

"Tell her, Harry!" she screeched.

Umbridge turned to Hermonie. "Tell me what?" she asked eagerly.

Hermonie rocked on her feet. "Well, if you won't tell her where it is…I will." Hermonie said nervously.

"Where _what_ is?" Umbridge asked growing more impatient.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon" Hermonie and I said in unison.

Umbridge beamed with anticipation.

Umbridge had Harry, Hermonie and I in front of her with her wand out urging us forward through the Forbidden Forest.

"How much further?" Umbridge asked.

"Not far" Hermonie replied. "It had to be somewhere students wouldn't find it accidentally," Hermonie explained.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered to Hermonie

"Improvising" Hermonie, replied in a whisper.

We came to where Grawp was tied too. Except he had broken off the rope…

Hermonie stared at it in surprise.

"Well?" Umbridge pressed. "Where is this weapon?" she asked. We stood akwardly as Umbridge came in front of us. "There isn't one, is there?" Umbridge said. "You were trying to trick me." We continued to remain silent as Umbridge continued to point her wand at us. "You know…I really hate children" I stared at her and found humor in that because I was sure children hated her more.

I looked up behind her and what I saw made me smile victoriously. Algamer, Veirsin, Pierce and some other Centaurs stood above Umbridge. She turned when a twig snapped behind her.

I smiled coldly at Umbridge as she backed up scared and stood behind us. She raised her finger and tried to sound brave.

"You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter." Umbridge said shakily.

Algamer, Veirsin and Pierce came closer as Algamer drew an arrow followed by some of the others. I went wide-eyed in surprise, bloodthirsty anticipation and joy.

"Lower your weapons. I warn you, under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence…." Umbridge said and stopped as Algamer released his arrow.

"_Protego._" Umbridge cursed. "How dare you? Filthy half-breed. _Incarcerous" _Umbridge said as a rope flew out of her wand and wrapped itself around Algamer. He screamed as he pulled on it as it strangled him. He fell down to my feet as he struggled with the rope.

I stared at Algamer in horror, as did Hermonie. She ran to Algamer pulling on the ropes.

"Please! Please stop it. Please" Hermonie begged. I was frozen as I gazed at Algamer. He looked back into my eyes as I felt the rage take over me more than it had in a very long time. I saw Algamer's eyes show concern and questioning as I looked at him. I felt power swell inside of me. I saw myself through Algamer's eyes and my eyes had gone black as coal. I bent my head in anger and looked to the side as I slowly turned my head and my body followed. Umbridge stumbled back when she looked at me. I smiled at her reaction and I felt the poison flow from my teeth down my throat. She slowly raised her wand towards me and my grin disappeared as I lifted my arm and flicked it to my left sending Umbridge's wand flying to her right. She looked over to it in shock. I smiled again as she stumbled back in fear. I turned and waved my hand over the ropes strangling Algamer. They unwrapped and flew over to me and hovered next to me. The moved like a snake and the point of the rope looked at me as I looked back and smiled. I jerked my head slightly towards Umbridge and the rope flew to Umbridge and wrapped around her choking her. I grinned in joy as I heard her gasping for air.

I felt movement under my skin throughout my lower arms and face. I glanced at my arms to see black vines flow up my arms and felt them slide down from my cheeks to my neck. I smiled and felt my strength flow throughout me. I waved my hand in front of me and the ropes fell off of Umbridge. I walked over to her and stood above her as she gasped for air sitting on the ground. I tilted my head as I looked at her. I knelt down to be at her eye level.

"You will be in Azkaban for this" she choked.

My smile faded as I grimaced at her and my lip pulled up. Fear filled her eyes again as I wrapped my hand around her throat and hoisted her up into the air. I held her up as her feet dangled off the ground. I bent my arm pulling her back some then threw my arm straight as I let her go sending her flying into a tree. I heard her back slam into the tree. She just hit the ground when I flew over to her, picked her up and threw her into the air as I spun around and kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying into another tree. I stood in place as she slowly and weakly stood up. I tilted my head again and once she looked at me I threw my arm across my body as if scratching something in front of me. Deep gashes appeared across Umbridge's face. I looked at my hand and black claws appeared where my nails would be. I continued to stare at the claws as the dripped with blood. I looked back at Umbridge and flung my arm back across to where it was at my side again and gashes appeared on Umbridge's torso. I raised my hand and flicked my fingers towards her and sent her flying backwards into another tree. I flew across and was standing by her as she lay face down in the dirt. I stood by her for a second then kicked her so she was on her back. I stared at her and her whole face was distorted in fear. I picked her up by her throat again and glared at her bearing my teeth

"Don't kill me please," Umbridge said barely more than a whisper.

I froze because when she said those words…it made me feel like Voldemort. I quit baring my teeth and my whole face turned uncertain. I growled as I threw Umbridge behind me and heard her roll on the ground. I fell to the ground and exhaled sharply. I looked at my arms and I felt the movement reverse and the black was gone. I heard someone come behind me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Enough. I will have order," Umbridge said confidently. I growled and was about to attack her again when I heard Umbridge yell in surprise. Grawp had hoisted her into the air. The centaurs rode under Grawp and tried to grab Umbridge.

"You filthy animal. Do you know who I am?" Umbridge screamed.

"Leave him alone. It's not his fault. No, he doesn't understand" Hermonie said as Harry pulled her around the commotion.

A centaur shot an arrow up and hit Grawp by accident. Grawp looked at Umbridge then to the centaurs. He dropped Umbridge to the centaurs with a scared look upon his face. Umbridge sat on the ground as the centaurs picked her up.

"Potter, do something. Tell them I mean no harm" Umbridge said as they lifted her.

"I'm sorry professor. But I must not tell lies" Harry said cruelly to Umbridge, causing me to smile.

"What are you doing?" Umbridge yelled as the centaurs ran off into the forest with her. "I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge. Let me go!" Umbridge yelled in the distance.

I was still on the ground and the hand was still on my shoulder. I knew now it was Algamer. I turned and looked up at him. He smiled weekly and pulled me to my feet and embraced me warmly and tightly. I hugged back as tears fell from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I said hoarsely.

Algamer pulled me back and wiped my eyes. "About what?" he asked

"I lost control. I could have killed her!" I exclaimed.

"But you didn't. You realized what you were doing and you stopped." Algamer replied. "Besides she tried to kill me so it wasn't like you just attacked her out of nowhere" Algamer said lightly.

I smiled slightly. "I guess." I replied looking down. Algamer lifted my head and looked at me. I stood up on my toes and kissed him lightly. "Thank you. For everything." I said.

Algamer smiled and pulled me into a hug.

Faintly I heard Hermonie thank Grawp.

"Hermonie, Nicole, Sirius!" Harry exclaimed reminding us. I looked up at Algamer and he smiled as he pushed me lightly telling me to go ahead. I looked back at him and smiled as Harry, Hermonie and I ran back to the castle.


	11. Chapter Ten Loss

Chapter Ten Loss

Harry, Hermonie and I came running down the bridge to the castle and saw Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna running down to us.

"How'd you get away?" Hermonie asked.

"Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty" Ginny answered.

Ron reached over and handed Hermonie and Harry their wands.

"Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets. Of course they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves." Ron explained.

Hermonie stared in amazement. "That was clever, Ron"

Ron shrugged; "Has been known to happen." He replied casually.

"It was brilliant." Neville said. "So how are we getting to London?" Neville asked.

Harry stayed quiet for a second.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you…but I've got you into enough trouble as it is" Harry said as he pushed past them.

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be doing something real." Neville said harshly. "Or was that all just words to you?"

Harry turned and stared at us.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate." Ron said.

Harry looked at all of us and sighed. "So how are we going to get to London?" Harry asked.

Luna smiled; "We fly of course"

I felt bad for everyone except Harry, Luna and myself. The rest of them can't see what they are flying on so I'm sure that they were scared to death as we rode the Thestrials. We flew through dusk until the sun had disappeared and we arrived at the Ministry of Magic.

Once we were inside we ran as fast as we could. We piled into the elevator and headed for the floor of the Department of Mysteries.

We stood inside the elevator for a few seconds. Harry and I stared down the hall and gazed at the door that has been haunting us for months.

Once we stepped out, Harry was the first to speak.

"This is it." Harry began to walk forward towards the door.

We stepped through the door and walked down the aisles of the odd globes we had seen earlier today. Sirius wouldn't be far…

Everyone had their wands out and lit. I was worried because even with their wands lit they wouldn't be able to see as well as I could in the dark still. I concentrated hard on everyone and everything around me ready to protect us all if anything were to happen.

Harry began to walk faster and was panting as he counted the rows. We got closer and closer and I became more anxious by each step.

"Ninety-Five" I heard Harry whisper. I inhaled deeply and looked ahead. I scrunched my brow together. Sirius wasn't there…

Harry looked all over up ahead then turned to us.

"He should be here," Harry stated.

"Harry. It's got your name on it." Neville said.

I turned around and looked at Neville. He was looking up at one of the orbs.

Harry walked back to us and stood next to Neville. Harry reached out and hesitated. He looked back at us nervously.

"Go ahead Harry. I don't sense anything bad" I assured.

Harry turned back and lifted the orb off the shelf. He looked into the misty orb as it began to talk. The orb spoke in a husky scratchy voice and said:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not…for neither can live while the other survives._

I inhaled sharply and sensed we weren't alone.

"Harry!" Hermonie exclaimed.

We looked in front of us to see a Death Eater gracefully and smoothly approaching us. Harry stood in front of us; holding onto the orb.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked sharply

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams…" the Death Eater began as he pulled out his wand. I flexed my hand prepared to strike as I recognized the voice. "…And reality." The Death Eater finished as he waved his wand in front of his face making his mask disappear.

Lucius Malfoy.

"You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see" Lucius said. "Now, hand me the prophecy" Lucius commanded.

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it" Harry replied sharply.

A shrill laugh pierced the room.

"He knows how to play." A woman said.

We looked behind Lucius and saw a beautiful and dangerous looking woman approaching.

"Itty, bitty baby. Potter" she finished.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Neville said in disbelief.

"Neville Longbottom is it?" Bellatrix said lightly. She stood next to Lucius; then leaned in and said mockingly and harsh "how's mum and dad?"

I felt Neville's rage as he took a step forward and raised his wand.

"Better, now they're about to be avenged." Neville said in disgust and pointed his wand at Bellatrix. She gasped and raised hers.

Harry blocked Neville and Lucius raised his arms slowly. "Now, let's everybody just calm down…shall we?" Lucius said calmly. Neville and Bellatrix lowered their wands and resumed their stature. "All we want is that prophecy," Lucius explained.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked in hatred.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix said in shock. "You filthy half-blood!" she yelled.

"It's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you?" Lucius assured. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really." Lucius explained.

Slowly more Death Eaters came into view. Everyone raised their wands to be ready. I stiffened and concentrated on the atmosphere to be ready for attack.

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked seductively as he and Bellatrix walked closer slowly. "Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar?" Lucius asked.

Bellatrix was tapping her wand against her lips and then drew it under her chin and bit her lip in anticipation.

"All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do…is give it to me. Then I can show you everything." Lucius said. Harry looked down at the Prophecy then back to Lucius.

The Death Eaters continued to close in on us as Harry and Lucius remained silent.

"I've waited 14 years," Harry said softly.

Lucius's face twisted in apology, "I know".

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Now!" Harry exclaimed as he stepped back and everyone cursed; "_Stupefy!"_

The spell hit some, while others either blocked it or flew out of the way. We broke into a run to get out of there. Lucius flew down in front of us when we turned to corner and held out his hand still swirling with a black mist. We turned and ran down another aisle. Luna backed up and turned around to see another Death Eater in the form of the black mist like substance. The Death Eater slapped Luna across the face causing her to fall to the ground.

"_Levicorpus"_ Luna cursed sending the Death Eater flying in the air and back many feet. She stared in awe as she put her wand away.

"_Petrificus Totalus" _Neville cursed another Death Eater.

"Well done, Neville" Luna said as she pulled on Neville's hand to escape.

Harry, Ron, Hermonie and I came out of one of the aisles once Neville and Luna ran off. Two Death Eaters appeared. One in front of us and another behind.

"_Stupefy!"_ Harry cursed as the Death Eater flew out of the way.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy. Stupefy"_ Hermonie and Ron continued to curse as they ran trying to hit the Death Eater behind them. The Death Eater kept blocking them as he continued their pursuit.

"_Stupefy!"_ Harry cursed as another Death Eater flew next to him. The spell hit him dead on and sent him flying up and into the darkness.

We ran into Luna, Neville and Ginny and were reunited.

We looked down the aisle to see a Death Eater flying down and towards us.

"_Reducto!"_ Ginny cursed hitting the Death Eater with extreme accuracy and power. Light exploded when it collided with the Death Eater. We all stared in amazement then watched as Prophecies on the top of the shelf to the bottom began to fall. They continued in a domino affect towards us. Ron had the look of 'Oh great' on. Luna was closer to the Prophecies then the rest of us. Neville ran up and grabbed Luna's wrist and pulled her back.

"Get back to the door!" Harry yelled.

Everyone ran as fast as they could. I would have run faster but it wouldn't look normal so I held back hoping that it wouldn't be a death sentence.

We pushed through the door and gasped in surprise when there was no floor. We fell through the air and stared at our death coming at us. We were inches from the ground when we froze in the air; then dropped.

"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron said as he got up. We looked ahead and saw an archway. In the archway it looked like it was full of water. The surface was wavy and rounded. Whispers were coming from it too.

"The voices. Can you tell what they're saying?" Harry asked as he walked closer to the archway.

Hermonie looked at Ron then to Harry. "There aren't any voices, Harry. Let's get out of here"

"I hear them too," Luna said sweetly.

"As do I." I stated.

"Harry, it's just an empty archway." Hermonie said. Harry, Luna and I remained still and silent. "Please, Harry." Hermonie urged.

Harry turned around and raised his wand. "Get behind me."

We rushed behind Harry and looked up as the others raised their wands. I took Harry's hand and held it tightly afraid that once the Death Eaters appeared I would lose him forever.

Death Eaters were suddenly all over us. They flew through us; each Death Eater grabbing one of us. I soon felt Harry's hand ripped from mine causing me to panic. Harry was on the ground clutching the Prophecy with all his strength. Harry stood up and looked around to see a Death Eater had captured each of us. Bellatrix held Neville tightly by his hair and pulled it causing his face to twist.

A laugh came from in front of Harry. Lucius walked towards Harry.

"Did you actually believe…or were you truly naïve enough to think that children stood a chance against us?" Lucius said as he walked behind Harry then turned to him. "I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the Prophecy now…or watch your friends die." Lucius said coldly holding out his hand. Harry's face went blank as he looked at all of us. He looked to me and I saw the pain in his eyes. My heart broke seeing him in that pain. He turned back to Lucius and stared at him.

"Don't give it to him, Harry" Neville exclaimed.

"Shh!" Bellatrix said as she thrusted her wand against Neville's throat.

Harry looked down at the Prophecy then slowly raised it and placed it in Lucius's hand. He sighed in defeat. Lucius lifted the Prophecy up and inhaled deeply in satisfaction.

A bright light beamed from behind Lucius. Lucius turned to see what it was.

"Get away from my godson" Sirius said as he punched Lucius in the face. Harry and I smiled ecstatically.

White mist figured shapes flew through the archway and landed nearby; while others flew after the Death Eaters. The Prophecy flew into the air and Lucius fell to the ground to grab it but was to far and watched it shatter in front of him.

One of the white mist figures was Tonks, then another was Moody then Shacklebolt; and Lupin appeared after that.

Sirius and Harry hid behind a rock. I saw them as some spells bounced off the rock they were behind. I ran a few steps then leaped across the rest of the way as I landed on one of the Death Eaters. I clasped his shoulders with my fingers and threw him into the brick wall. I growled and looked to the right to see another. I leapt across and leaned back as I kicked him in the face. I landed and turned back to Harry and Sirius. I jumped up and across then landed on top of the rock. I heard them both gasp as they looked up. I smiled down at them as they smiled back. I jumped down and sat on in between Harry and Sirius. Sirius grabbed me as I grabbed Harry; he pulled us from behind the rock as a spell hit it.

"Now, listen to me. Take the others and get out of here." Sirius said to us.

"What? No, I'm staying with you." Harry argued.

"As am I!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"You've done beautifully. Now, let me take it from here." Sirius said calmly.

I stared at Sirius in shock. He looked back at me lovingly and leaned over as he kissed my forehead. I felt the passion and fire sweep through me like it did the last night I saw Sirius. I looked into his eyes as he looked back. I could tell that neither of us would have regretted going farther than we did that night. Harry turned and looked behind the other rock we were hiding behind now. I took this as my chance and pulled Sirius's face to mine as I crashed my lips against his. I had my hand behind his neck and I pulled him as close as I could. He kissed me back deeply. He placed his hand on my cheek as he kissed me. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. He placed his forehead to mine as he held my hand against his cheek. Tears welled up in my eyes worrying about what might happen to him. He kissed my forehead again. Then let go of my hand. A spell hit above our heads and Harry turned towards Sirius and I.

"Black." Lucius said. We turned to see Lucius pull out his wand. Another Death Eater appeared next to Lucius. Lucius shot a spell at Harry as Sirius leaned over and blocked it. Lucius the other Death Eater, Sirius, Harry and I continued to attack.

I heard Bellatrix's cackle as she flew around the room with one of the Order members chasing her.

Sirius countered the other Death Eaters attack and sent him flying back. Lucius looked over surprised. Harry took the shot.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry cursed; sending one of Lucius's wands flying out of his hand.

"Nice one, James" Sirius exclaimed. Harry and I looked at Sirius smirking at the comment. Sirius shot another spell hitting the other wand out of Lucius's hand. Sirius took a step back and shot his arm forward sending another spell at Lucius. Lucius flew backwards into the wall.

I felt a gush of air from my left and saw a figure appear out of its black mist form.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Bellatrix cursed as a bright green light flew across the room. I watched in horror as the light slammed into Sirius's chest. Harry and my eyes went wide in agony and disbelief. Harry looked to see Bellatrix standing on top of a rock staring at us. Harry turned back to Sirius in shock. Sirius looked at Harry then me as the misty substance from the archway reached out and surrounded Sirius. Sirius leaned back some as he closed his eyes and was taken into the archway.

Harry and I stared blankly at the archway. Harry came out of the shock before I did. Harry leaned forward to run into the archway as Lupin ran behind him and held Harry back.

"No! No!" Harry yelled. Harry pulled trying to escape Lupin's hold. Tears fell down Harry's cheeks as he clawed at Lupin's arms. Harry let out an agonizing, heartbroken, despaired scream throughout the room. His scream brought me out of my shock.

Bellatrix was leaning against the wall backing to the door shaking her head, almost looking sad. Then a smile crept over her face and began to laugh. Harry and I looked over at her in pure hate. Bellatrix turned and ran out the door. Harry pushed himself out of Lupin's hold finally and ran after Bellatrix. Once I saw Harry running after her I threw myself into a run after him.

"I killed Sirius Black." Bellatrix cackled through the hall. "You coming to get me?" she mocked to Harry.

"_Crucio!"_ Harry cursed loudly. I stopped in my tracks in total shock. Harry…you just did an unforgivable curse…

I heard Bellatrix yell out in surprise and fell to the ground. She didn't yell in agony…why? Bellatrix flipped over to stare at Harry standing over her his wand close to her face. Bellatrix's bottom lip quivered. I walked over closer to Harry, feeling his hatred, disgust and rage flowing through him. Revenge was begging in every fiber of his being.

I gasped as I felt another wave of cold flow through me. This one was the coldest one yet. I felt myself surrounded by pure evil. The power in me seemed to throb. The monster inside of me grinned as it clawed to get to the surface. I gasped once I realized why this was…Voldemort.

He was here.

"You've got to mean it, Harry. She killed him. She deserves it" I heard his voice say temptingly. Bellatrix looked up in shock and hurt. Harry rolled his head from one side to another as if trying to fight Voldemort's voice from his head. "You know the spell, Harry."

A low hiss sounded and I watched as Voldemort appeared out of some black mist behind Harry.

Bellatrix began to laugh as she saw Voldemort appear.

"Do it." Voldemort commanded.

Harry looked around the spun around as he raised his wand to Voldemort. Voldemort growled as he swung his arm across himself sending Harry's wand across the floor. He smiled at Harry; "so weak." He said coldly. Harry was panting now his anger surging through him.

A green fire erupted in one of the fireplaces as Dumbledore walked out of it. Voldemort's smile disappeared as he stared at Dumbledore.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom" Dumbledore said. "The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone, and you…shall be dead" Voldemort said confidently. Voldemort raised his wand as Dumbledore shot Harry back out of the way.

Bellatrix slid into one of the fireplaces and disappeared into a green flame. I ran over to Harry and sat next to him.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Nicole, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. I think." I replied honestly. Harry looked at me concerned.

"You think?" Harry asked.

"Just him being here…it's making it hard not to…to lose control" I said weakly. It was getting harder the longer I was around him.

"We need to get you out of here then. I don't want you in pain." Harry said hastily.

"No. I can't go. Not yet." I said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

I turned to see Dumbledore's and Voldemort's wands connecting and fighting for dominance.

"I have some things I need to handle" I replied coldly.

Harry looked at me then to Voldemort then back to me. "No. No way. Not going to happen!" Harry exclaimed in shock.

I turned to him in despair. "Harry, I have to do this. If I don't…it will eat at me forever." I replied.

Voldemort pulled his wand back and blew fire into the air. It took the form of a giant snake. We all stared at it in surprise. Voldemort laughed as the basilisk shaped fire flew down at Dumbledore. I took this as my chance and jumped in front of Dumbledore as I flung my arm from across my body back. The snake screeched back as the flame disappeared. I stared at Voldemort with disgust in my eyes.

"Well. You're a bold one now aren't you?" Voldemort said evilly trying to hide the surprise of the fact that I stopped his spell. I glared at Voldemort not saying anything. Voldemort laughed lightly then stopped when he looked into my eyes. His face went blank then turned into surprise. I looked down then back to Harry and Dumbledore.

"No. It can't really be you…Victoria?" Voldemort asked in shock. I shot my eyes down still in the direction of Harry and Dumbledore. A low growl escaped my lips. I slowly turned my head back to Voldemort still with my head down. I looked up at him with pure hatred in my eyes. Voldemort's eyes went wide. "Well. I never thought I would ever see the day that I would find you. Victoria." Voldemort said evilly. I growled again as I finally spoke to Voldemort.

"You have found me before." I replied darkly. Voldemort looked at me in confusion. "The night you killed Cedric Diggory" I finished flatly. Voldemort continued to stare at me in wonder.

"That was you?" Voldemort said in surprise. I nodded once. "Well, it's a good thing I killed that boy after all I guess. Without his ending you wouldn't have the power running through you now." Voldemort said casually.

I went wide-eyed as I looked at Voldemort in shock. My lips curled back as a growl I felt building in my chest erupted through my lips. I jumped across the room to Voldemort my arms out to kill him. Voldemort raised his wand and threw me into the wall. Parts of the concrete wall broke off as I slammed into it.

Dumbledore took a step towards me. Harry reached out and grabbed Dumbledore's wrist.

"Professor, she has to do this. She is stronger than she looks" Harry said. Dumbledore looked at Harry like he was crazy. "Trust me." Harry said. Dumbledore stepped back and stood next to Harry again.

I sat up, and was on my side as I glared at Voldemort. He smiled lightly as he took a few steps toward me.

"You have so much anger surging through yourself; but you don't act on it…why?" Voldemort questioned.

"Because I want to be a good person, nothing like, you." I spat disgustedly. Voldemort sighed smugly.

"Well you don't always get what you want" Voldemort said coldly. I looked at him in confusion as he reached over and placed his hand across my chest where the Dark Mark scar was.

My chest erupted in pain as I screamed in agony. Voldemort pulled his hand away as a white lightning looking material protruded from my chest, my back arched as he pulled. I continued to scream as he pulled his hand away. The light seemed to snap and my back slumped against the wall as Voldemort grunted as he pulled his hand back the rest of the way. I lay against the cool wall my head to the side my eyes closed. I slowly opened my eyes and was surprised at what I saw. I saw _everything. _ I used to be able to see a lot of what others couldn't but _now._ Now I could see every detail of everything. I could see the faintest of cracks in the wall; I could see the smallest particle in the fountain. I could make out every single detail of anything I looked at. I placed my hand on the floor as I got up but stopped when I looked at my hand. I gasped to see the black claws back. Black and blue colored designs were on my hands up to my arms. I stood up and turned around to look at my reflection on the wall. I gasped at the look of my face. My eyes were a dark red tinted gold color. My face was as pale as a sheet, my lips were red as rubies and my teeth were blinding white. My hair's brown color now had a red tint in it. I touched my face and it felt like granite; it had luminosity to it too. I turned to stare at Voldemort. He gazed back at me smiling.

"What the hell have you done to me?" I asked my voice sounding demonic and eerie.

Voldemort chuckled. "Brought out what you are meant to be" Voldemort explained.

I shook my head lightly as I glared at Voldemort. "Who says? Who says I get to be something that I don't want to be?" I asked in disgust and shame. "You are what you were said to be. You can't escape your destiny Victoria." Voldemort replied.

I stared at Voldemort with pure hate as I clenched my fists. I curled my lips back as my anger built. It surged through me and entered ever fiber of my being.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That." I said darkly.

Voldemort laughed again. "I don't see why you didn't look for me if I killed the love of your life." Voldemort said cruelly. "I mean I would think that when someone's soul mate is taken from them they would hunt down the person. I was wrong then; you didn't love the boy as much as I thought." Voldemort said coldly.

I froze in utter shock. He…did not…just say…I…don't…love Cedric. I bent my legs and growled as I jumped into the air and flew at Voldemort. He lifted his wand again but I was ready; I made his wand fly out of his hand as I landed on him. He fell back as I pinned him to the ground. I pulled him up as I slammed my head against his. I yelled as I punched him in the face and swiped my claws across him. He lifted his hand and sent me flying off of him. I landed on my feet simply as he got up.

Voldemort chuckled darkly in amusement. "Bit of a temper?" Voldemort mocked as he spit blood from his mouth. I glared at Voldemort then saw his wand not to far off to the side. He followed my stare and saw it. We looked back at each other and were still for a second. I leapt across for his wand as he reached out and it flew to him. I growled in frustration at him. I gazed into his mind and saw his next move. My eyes went wide and I inhaled deeply.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort cursed.

Pain erupted throughout my body. My body twitched as if it was being electrocuted. I refused to scream. I grimaced in pain as my body twitched violently. I looked at Harry and saw him staring at me in pain. My heart cringed seeing him in even more pain.

Voldemort lifted his wand causing me to be lifted off the ground. "You're a stubborn one aren't you?" Voldemort said darkly. I glared at him and said nothing. Voldemort lifted his wand a little more than shot me back into the darkness. The floor cracked where I landed on it. I lay on it and turned to my side as I began to sit up.

_God. I wish you were here Sirius. I need your help and faith._ I said to myself. I turned my head down as tears welled in my eyes. Wait. Sirius. That's it! I got down on all fours as I channeled my power trying to make myself change. They said I would have to most varied power. Let's see if this is one of them. I felt my power prickle throughout my body and shifting. I concentrated harder thinking of only this. I felt my body become more comfortable in this position, like it was normal. My fingers shortened, as did my legs. I watched as my hands and feet turned into thick powerful looking paws. Black hair grew out all over my body. I felt my ears extend and become more in tuned with my surroundings. A few moments later I smiled in amazement at my power. I threw my head back and a howl erupted throughout the room. I tilted my head back down and began to walk back to Voldemort.

I stepped closer slowly. Voldemort squinted in my direction trying to see me. I grinned in pride of him not being able to see me like I could see him. I stepped one paw out into the light. My claws were extended and sparkled in the light. Voldemort took a step back. I placed my other paw out and revealed my head. Voldemort's eyes went wide in shock. I grinned widely at his expression and my teeth shined in the light. I looked over at Harry and saw him looking at me, slightly in fear. My growling smiled slowly faded as I continued to stare at Harry. Harry seemed to understand and his fear began to disappear. I yelped out in pain as Voldemort hit me with another spell. I got up quickly and charged at Voldemort. He threw other spells at me but I dodged them as I increased my speed. I threw all my weight into my charge as I hit him. I then bit into his shoulder. He cried out in pain as we fell to the ground. He punched me across the face and I yelped in surprise. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me into the wall. Voldemort then pressed on my throat as I pulled on his hand, trying to free myself. He leaned towards me and hissed in excitement. At that moment he threw me to the ground and stepped back as he pointed his wand behind him to some of the pieces of the wall that had broken off. He pointed his wand at me as the concrete flew at me. It slammed into my body with force that actually hurt and knocked the wind out of me. I noticed blood began to appear on me. I stood up weakly as Voldemort appeared next to me. He reached down and grabbed me by my throat. He then lifted me up and threw me up and across the room. I collided with a beam running across the ceiling. My back smacked against it causing parts to fall to the ground. I fell the rest of the way as Harry and Dumbledore watched in horror. I slammed into the ground as the beam's broken shards fell onto me. I lay on the ground and looked over at Harry. Harry stood up in a panic and began to run to me but Dumbledore stopped him. Dumbledore walked over to Voldemort and they began their battle again. I grunted in frustration and fell unconscious.

Luckily I wasn't out for long. I woke to see Voldemort smash all the glass around the room. I stood up slowly as I saw him stop some of it behind him. He raised the glass shards and sent them flying at Harry and Dumbledore. My eyes went wide in horror as I broke into a run towards Harry. I pushed my legs as hard as I could, running faster and faster. I jumped in front of Harry as the shards collided with my body. I heard Harry scream in fear as I did so. I looked back to see Dumbledore turning the glass into fine sand. I looked over at Voldemort weakly. His face twisted in anger and disappeared into a gust of wind. Dumbledore helped Harry up and hugged him.

"Are you alright now, Harry?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

Harry nodded. He didn't want to say anything afraid he might scream.

I whined in pain as I crawled away into the larger part of the room.

Harry turned to me and I felt his worry. "Nicole!" Harry exclaimed as he ran to me.

I continued to crawl into the moonlit part of the room and collapsed. Harry ran and fell beside me. "Oh god. Nicole. Nicole. Nicole, you're going to be ok. You're going to be fine" Harry said in a panic. He pulled me into his lap and looked at his hands now covered in my blood.

"Oh god." Harry said in fear as he gazed over my body. I was grateful that I wasn't in my human form like this it would make it much harder on Harry. Harry saw a large shard inside of my shoulder, he knew I healed quickly; but with so many…neither he nor I was sure I would recover. I whimpered as I stared into Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes filled with tears again as he ran his hand across my snout and down my cheek. "Nicole." He whispered. "Don't leave me. Fight. Stay with me" Harry continued. I grunted in pain feeling the glass in my shoulder. Harry flinched from my pain. I began to feel tired and slowly began to close my eyes. Harry shook me; "No! Don't! Stay with me, Nicole! Come on! Fight! Don't leave me!" Harry shouted. I wanted to fight but my body wouldn't cooperate. My heart began to slow and my breathing soon followed. My eyes felt heavier and heavier. I stared at Harry barely able to keep my eyes open as I lifted my arm. I placed my hand shaped paw on his face. He leaned into it as he cried. I whimpered apologetically. Harry seemed to understand. "No." he said quietly. I smiled slightly and blinked once more till I closed my eyes and my hand fell slowly from his face. I could still hear Harry but my body wouldn't listen.

"No!" I heard Harry scream in agony. "No! Nicole, come back! Wake up!" Harry yelled. I continued to hear him as my heart broke or would have broke if I still existed. Harry's voice seemed to get farther away. Slowly one by one each scream became quieter than the last till; it was nothing but silence. I listened for one more second and I remember no more.


	12. Chapter 11 Never Letting Go Nikki Lives

Chapter Eleven Never Letting Go

As I fell into the darkness I thought of many things. Where was I headed? Would I see Cedric? If I were still alive I would have felt my whole body turn to jelly thinking of that. Would Harry survive this; losing two people he cared about within one hour? I would have shuddered at the thought but I no longer was part of my body. I felt as if I was gliding through mist in a silent room. The darkness might have scared some, but I had lived in darkness most of my life so I was used to it. I glided through the air effortlessly as if it was part of me. I was curious how long I had been here; time seemed different then what it used to be.

I began to see a light far in the distance; so small that no human would have seen it. There was no sound, no taste, no feel and no smell. But _now_ I began to smell an attractive smell…a musky smell…I gasped in shock and continued to stare up ahead. I seemed to be getting closer and something seemed to step in front of the light. I stared at it and could make out that it was a figure. I continued to stare till I could make out the face; it was exactly who I thought it was. Cedric. Tears welled up in my eyes as my breath began to become uneven. Cedric smiled at me and reached out his hand to me. I smiled widely as I reached out my hand and took his. His hand was so warm as he pulled me forward and in the same movement pulled me into a kiss. I kissed Cedric back as deep as I could. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up wrapped his arms around my waist and began to spin around. I pulled back and began to laugh at this. He smiled and laughed back as he continued to spin I kissed him again pulling him close. He placed a hand behind my head and pressed it against him. He wanted this kiss as bad as I did well if that was even possible at least. I kissed down his jaw line and onto the side of his neck. I heard him moan and then sigh.

"Oh Nicole, I've missed you so." Cedric said lightly and passionately. I pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"I missed you too…but…how long do I get to stay?" I asked cautiously.

Cedric's smile faded quickly. "What do you mean how long? Where else would you be going?" Cedric asked fearfully and sadly.

"Well…I don't think I would be allowed to stay…being who I am and…" I sighed as I looked down away from Cedric's gaze; then continued. "…and _what_ I am."

I felt Cedric place me down and panicked. I wrapped my arms around his torso and held on tight.

"No! Please not yet! Just a little bit longer" I began to cry.

I felt Cedric begin to pull on my arms trying to unwind them from around him. I was confused and hurt but trusted him and let go. He looked into my eyes and I gazed back. He smiled as he tucked some of my hair behind my ear. I leaned towards his touch as I closed my eyes. He stroked my cheek and I opened my eyes to see him smiling still.

"You're not going anywhere," he said softly and lovingly.

I stared at him in amazement as I reached up and placed my hand on top of his.

"Really?" I asked barely anymore than a whisper.

He took my hand and pulled away from my cheek and continued to gaze into my eyes.

"Really" he assured as he pulled me into another kiss. The deepest, most passionate and loving kiss we ever had. We could have made Heaven look like Hell with all the fire we had inside of us…and neither of us would have noticed.

"Ahem" someone said. I pulled back and looked to my right. I gasped in surprise and joy.

I looked at Sirius wide-eyed.

"Sirius." I whispered in disbelief. Sirius smiled at me, and I smiled back. I let go of Cedric and ran at Sirius as he opened his arms to embrace me. I jumped towards Sirius and hugged him tightly. "Oh god Sirius! I can't believe it's you," I nearly cried. Sirius hugged me back tightly. Sirius kissed the side of my head as he placed me back down.

"Well I'm happy to see you here" Sirius replied.

I smiled as I hugged him again tightly. My smile soon faded as I pulled back.

"What is it?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough," I said in a whisper.

Sirius rubbed the side of my head; "shh" he said. "It's ok".

"No! It's not ok" I replied. "Harry…he is devastated! I didn't want him to be in the pain I have been since last year!" I nearly shouted as I looked back at Cedric. He just stared at me as I turned back to Sirius. I sighed, "If only I was faster and had seen it coming…I could have saved you" I said my voice getting quieter and quieter with each word. I looked down as I felt despair. Sirius placed his finger under my chin and lifted it up.

"Don't be. I'm ok. I wish I could have stayed with Harry too, but nothing can be done about that now. I will forever be able to watch him still so that makes it a little easier." Sirius replied warmly. "So don't beat yourself up".

I smiled slightly and hugged Sirius again.

"Careful Sirius. You're making me jealous" Cedric said lightly.

I turned to see him smiling my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back happily at him. I looked back at Sirius. He smiled at me as he pushed me backwards.

"Go on. I will see you later" Sirius said warmly. I smiled at Sirius again and hugged him once more. I then turned around and danced back to Cedric as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. We entwined our fingers and began to walk away.


	13. Chapter Twelve Learn To Live Again

Chapter Twelve Learn to Live Again

I woke to the warmth of a loving embrace. I smiled; my eyes still closed as I turned towards Cedric. I then opened my eyes to gaze at my love. I forgot about what I would first be exposed to. I winced as I turned my face away as the light beamed down on me. I felt Cedric place his hand under my cheek and turn my head back to him.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that it would be uncomfortable at first. Don't worry though, it passes." Cedric said apologetically.

He placed his other hand on my other cheek. The next thing I felt was his lips on mine. So much I missed without him, never again would I have to miss it. I would have him, now and forever. He was mine. I slowly opened my eyes as he pulled away and lowered his hands. I smiled at his face glowing in the light. I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned toward it and kissed my palm. He looked into my eyes again and smiled as he reached his hand out and placed it on mine and stroked my cheek.

"What are you thinking?" Cedric asked curiously.

"I'm just waiting for you to have to disappear again from me." I replied nervously and worrisome.

Cedric reached for my hand on his face and took it in his. I watched as he placed it on his bare chest. I sighed feeling his skin beneath mine. He ran my hand down his chest slowly.

"Would you ever want to take your hand off me?" Cedric asked.

I sighed; "No"

He took my hand and placed it behind his neck as I grasped it.

"Would you ever want to let go of me?" he asked.

"No" I replied again.

I continued to watch him as he took my hand and placed it on his chest again. He rested his hand on top of mine. He leaned in closer to me. I closed my eyes and leaned towards him. I was surprised to feel his lips on my neck. I gasped as he grazed his lips down my neck.

"Would you ever want me to take my lips off of you?" He asked quietly.

"Never" I replied in a husky sigh.

I felt him smile as he kissed my neck and run his hand down my thigh under the covers. I shuddered from his light touch. I heard him sigh as I felt him kiss down onto my shoulder, back up to my neck. I shuddered again as I clutched my hands, scraping my nails across his skin. I heard him chuckle. He kissed my neck once more and then pulled back as I opened my eyes to stare into his.

"Then why would you think that I would do all this when it was a dream; knowing that it would be torturing you?" Cedric asked flatly and seriously.

I stared into his eyes. I then looked down as I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't know what.

Cedric placed his finger under my chin tilting my head up to him as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I couldn't have said it better myself." He said lightly.

I smiled playfully as I lunged towards him, pushing him onto his back on the bed.

"Whoa!" he said in surprise. I pressed my lips onto his, kissing him with all my might. I ran my fingers through his hair clutching it in my fists. I felt him glide his fingers down my arms. I placed my hands onto his neck as I pulled him deeper into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly pulling me toward him more. I pulled back and glided my hands down his chest as I straddled him. I looked into his eyes and leaned closer to him.

"I love you Cedric," I said softly and lovingly.

"As I love you." Cedric replied.

"Nope. I love _you_ more," I said smiling.

Cedric grinned playfully. "Well now you started something that you can't finish"

I looked at him questioningly then understood. I went wide eyed and tried to get out of the bed as Cedric shot his hands at my hips. I screamed and laughed as Cedric tickled me.

"Cedric! No-St-St-Stop!" I said in-between laughs.

"Well you started it so you got to pay for it" Cedric said playfully as he laughed with me.

I continued to wriggle around as Cedric tickled me. I leaned back and fell on my back. Cedric sat up and climbed over on top of me and continued to tickle me. Cedric tickled my sides as I squirmed on my back screaming in laughter.

I looked at Cedric and saw my opportunity. I leaned up as fast as I could and kissed Cedric's neck very lightly then bit it slightly. I heard Cedric groan. I chuckled lightly.

"mmm!" Cedric groaned as I nipped his neck. He stiffened right away so I knew I hit it dead on. I pulled back to look at his face and smiled. He looked at me frustrated.

"Now _that_ was not nice," Cedric said smiling. "I wasn't going to go that far and do that to you but I cant let you just get away with _that_"

Cedric lifted me up and placed me under the covers again with my head on the pillow.

I went wide-eyed and knowing that I wouldn't be able to get off the bed in time. I lay down waiting till Cedric would be distracted and jump out of the bed.

It was like he could read my mind. He smiled seductively and pinned my arms above my head with one of his hands.

"Awwww shit" I mumbled.

I heard Cedric laugh then bent down to my neck and kissed in lightly. He started from my neck down to my upper chest, keeping the kisses soft and light. I moaned in frustration. He kissed his way back up and over to my ear. He began to nibble on my ear. I know he felt me stiffen because now he laughed.

He glided his free hand down under the covers. I felt his hand slide slowly up my leg. I let out a slight moan. Cedric laughed a little smug. He continued to slide his hand up till it was above the waistband of my shorts. I felt him tuck his fingers under the waistband and began to pull on it lightly. I moaned again and bucked my hips forward slightly. Cedric continued to kiss my neck as he began to pull my shorts down. I was already getting lost in the moment with him. I felt my shorts become free and saw him toss them off the bed. I smiled at him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiled back as he lowered his boxers enough to enter me. I moaned in his swift movement. I still couldn't believe how perfect he felt. It was like he was shaped for me precisely. I clenched my hips as I thrusted forward. Cedric let out a moan. He began to slowly slide in and out of me. I moaned lightly as I thrusted my hips harder and harder towards him.

"Cedric…please…I need…to…touch you," I said in between pleasurable thrusts.

Cedric eyed me and smiled evilly. "Nope. I told you that I was going to get back at you." Cedric said.

"Cedric! You…tickled me…" I began and was cut off by Cedric pushing his thumb down on top of my spot as he entered me again. That silenced me…well…when it came to words it did.

I moaned short but loud. I heard Cedric laugh. He began to increase his pace. I was beginning to get lost in the ecstasy he always caused with me. I threw my head back as I arched my back reaching my peak as Cedric followed. He fell to my side and lay next to me.

I shot my eyes open and gasped. Terrified what I saw. I couldn't make sense of the images that flooded my brain. That isn't what terrified me so; it was the fact that I _was_ seeing this! I was gone! I no longer was supposed to be having any part of what I was!

The images came _again_. Except now they were faster, more intense and shot throughout my head with such force I was sure my head was going to split in half. I shot up in the bed and gasped as I did so.

Cedric sat up in a start. "Nicole? What is it?" he asked fearfully.

"I-" I began but stopped as the images came again with even more force. I groaned in pain and grabbed my head. I stood up and leaned against the wall trying to not be near Cedric. I didn't want him to be near me like this. I clutched my head as the images flashed over and over all to fast for me to make out. Through the pain I figured that since I was no longer the monster I was; my being didn't have the skills to understand the images coming through.

But that didn't explain _why_ I was seeing them. Cedric made his way over to me. I reached one of my hands out to motion him to stay away.

"I-ah! -I don't want you-" I winced. "To be near me-like-this" I said in between gasps of pain.

"Not gonna happen. I am staying right here." Cedric said sternly

I wanted to argue with him but I began to have the worst pain I had yet. I screamed in agony.

Cedric's eyes went wide with terror. I hunched over grasping my head. I continued to scream and began to feel…cold…

This put the pain far from my mind. No pun intended. I hadn't been cold since I arrived. I looked up to see Cedric but…his voice was distant. I began to panic as I looked around and the room seemed darker…like the Ministry looked.

Another voice seemed to be getting closer. Right away I understood who it was.

Harry.

I gasped and looked at Cedric. I grabbed onto Cedric wrapping my arms around him.

"Nicole! What is it?" Cedric asked in fear.

"I…I…I think…I'm going back!" I exclaimed in despair.

"What!? Why?" Cedric asked furiously.

"I don't know! My body…it's…it's healing I think…" I realized in horror. I clenched onto Cedric harder. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed over and over. Tears began to stream down my face. "Cedric! See? I knew it! I knew it wouldn't last!" I cried.

"No! You _are_ staying with me" Cedric exclaimed, as he held on to me tighter. I continued to cry hysterically into Cedric's chest. I began to feel…distant…like some part of me was leaving…

"NO!" I screamed as I squeezed onto Cedric harder. "Cedric! I love you so much!" I cried.

"Don't! Don't you dare start saying goodbye!" Cedric yelled.

"I- just in case-I-I-I-do-l-leave" I said between sobs.

"You can't think like that! You have to fight!" Cedric exclaimed.

"I know but I don't even know what to do to fight it!" I sobbed.

Harry's voice began to get louder as Cedric's became fainter.

"I'll never let go! I'll never let go! NEVER!" I chanted over and over. My arms seemed to feel like they were passing through Cedric. I opened my eyes and looked at Cedric's body. His seemed solid as mine seemed to dim and become transparent like I was fading. Cedric placed a hand on my cheek as he stared into my eyes in agony. The tears continued to run down my face.

"I WILL stay with you! Forever!" I exclaimed as I reached up on my toes and kissed Cedric with as much force as I could muster. He was my anchor and if I released him I would be lost. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him but again they fell through him. I looked at him again as I tried to place my hand on his face, it falling through again. I seemed to flicker like I was fighting.

I grabbed onto Cedric again as I chanted, "Forever, forever, forever, forever" continuously. Cedric fell through my arms again but this time when I looked up at him he became fuzzy. I reached out trying to touch his face. I continued to feel more and more far away.

"Nicole! Nicole!" Cedric yelled as his yells became more and more distant.

"Cedric! NO! Cedric!" I yelled betting that I was sounding more and more distant also. Everything seemed to become dark and Cedric continued to look fuzzy until…he was gone. I fell over in shock and lay down but I don't know where I couldn't make anything out. Again, I was in darkness. I closed my eyes in despair. Something seemed to touch me causing me to open my eyes again; I opened them to a face.

Harry.


	14. Chapter Thirteen Death Is Only The Begin

Chapter Thirteen Death…Is Only The Beginning

I stared at Harry in shock. He looked just like he did in the Ministry. There was glass on the floor still and I saw Dumbledore not to far back. We were still in the Ministry. Like it had been minutes rather than days I had been gone. My head was rushed with questions.

_Had_ it been a dream?

Did I hallucinate?

No. I believe that I _had_ been with Cedric.

But…what had happened? Harry's voice broke my wondering.

"Nicole…can you hear me?" Harry asked, his voice thick with worry and loss. I looked at Harry but said nothing. "Nicole can you talk?" Harry asked his voice rising in worry. I blinked and gulped as I raised my hand towards Harry's cheek. I saw I was no longer in my demon dog form. Harry smiled and leaned to my hand making contact with my palm. I hissed in horror and sprang from Harry's lap. I flipped into the air and landed many feet away from Harry in a crouched position.

Harry stared at me in horror and surprise. I curled my lip up and a deafening, agonizingly painful screeching growl erupted throughout the room. Pain shot through me like I've never known. I grasped my chest in agony. I wanted to rip into my chest and pull out my heart as it tugged on its strings once again trying to escape the pain. My body felt like it ignited on fire, it was burning my entire being. I screamed in pain, I never really felt pain, not easily. I screamed and screamed as I fell onto my hands and knees. I looked at my clothes to see them ignite and burn. I gasped in terror and looked at Harry. His eyes were wide with terror, horror and heartbreak. I tilted my head up and screamed loudly.

"Professor!" Harry yelled. "What is happening?"

I saw Dumbledore walk closer to Harry. "I don't know Harry, but I will guess that she has lost control". Dumbledore said sadly. Harry's eyes went wide with loss.

"No." Harry whispered. "No! She hasn't! She is strong and she can't!" Harry yelled at Dumbledore. "Why would she? She came back to life so why would that change her?" Harry asked in confusion and anger.

I looked down to see my clothes burned into ashes. Before I could cover myself in embarrassment, a black leather snakeskin like material erupted from my skin. I stared at it in horror. It slid out of my skin and wrapped around my body like vines. It was pointed at the ends as it slid over my body. It wrapped around me and joined in certain spots like it was making a piece of clothing on me. Once it wrapped around me I stared at the snakeskin like outfit. It developed into the length of short shorts and slid up the center of my back and wrapped around my neck; revealing the Dark Mark scar on my chest. It covered my breasts but revealed my stomach it connected the bottom part from my sides. From the shorts it wrapped around and around down my legs like vines. I looked at arms and the material ended in points at my upper arms and looked like it faded into my skin. I followed down to my hands and my nails were the claws again but they were sparkling like diamonds; still black. I slowly stood up and looked at Harry, he gasped as he looked at me.

To my surprise he took a slow step towards me. I grunted in pain and stumbled backwards leaning over. Now my body felt like it was in the Atlantic Ocean. My body felt cold like it never had been. My body shivered convulsively and I gasped for the air I didn't need. Christ I wanted nothing more than to die and escape this pain. I watched as my skin began to expose a blue color. It slid across my skin and left a mist like appearance. It would start out somewhere dark then streak out in points and faded into my skin. It did this at my hairline and disappeared into my cheeks and the top of my forehead. It was a dark blue at my elbows and flowed out to my upper arms and wrists and disappeared into my skin from points. It did the same on my legs and stomach. The only places that remained with some of my natural skin tone was most of my face, my hands, my shoulders, my feet, most of my stomach and my chest. That reminded me and I looked down at my scared Dark Mark. It was black and protruding more than ever. It seemed to slither beneath my skin. I looked down at my stomach seeing the blue spike out in the middle and disappear.

"Nicole?" Harry said cautiously.

I let out a short growl and looked at Harry. He gasped again as he looked at my face. I scrunched my brow in confusion. I turned to look at my reflection in the reflective wall. My eyes went wide as I gazed at the face looking back at me. My eyes were fully black except for a very thin and tiny lined circle of gold that used to be my full eye color. My hair was now pitch black except for the faintest and darkest tint of red. I turned back to Harry and glared at him.

Harry looked at me shocked.

"Nicole…it's me…Harry" Harry said in worry.

I continued to glare at him in hatred. What? Hatred? I don't hate Harry! It wasn't his fault that I came back! My body healed naturally, well _un_naturally. So why do I want nothing more than to kill him and drain him dry? My thoughts were briefly distracted as I lift my hand up to my face. I opened my mouth and placed my fingers on my canines. They were pointed faintly but enough that you could notice from a few steps away.

"Nicole?" Harry said cautiously again.

Finally I spoke.

"Where is everyone?" I asked is the most eerie, hissing, demonically and darkest voice I ever had.

Harry seemed to be a little shaken.

"They-they are in the room still fighting off the Death Eaters" Harry replied nervously.

My eyes went wide. So it _had_ only been minutes here. I growled lowly too low for Harry to hear.

"You mean…that the Death Eaters are still in there…alive?" I asked still in the same dark voice.

Harry looked at me in confusion, "yes…why?"

I smiled evilly and replied, "good". With that I took off running back to the room. They _were_ only Death Eaters, so it wasn't like I was going to do anything _truly_ evil I said to myself. I ran as fast and hard as my legs would push me. Faintly I heard Harry call my name in a panic but I didn't want to have to kill him. And I knew at this moment it was inevitable…it _was_ going to happen.

I burst through the door to see the battle continuing. I stared all around in hatred. I looked down at my right hand and then threw it up in the air like I was tossing something up towards the ceiling. A loud crackling boom sounded causing everyone to look up as something lit the room. Of course I could have seen perfectly but I wanted to see each of the Death Eaters's faces as they watched me kill them. With another wave of my hand each of the Order members were shot back to the wall. I did it as carefully as I could but it was hard with so much power flowing throughout me and not knowing much about it; not to mention how much death and pain I wanted to cause right now. I heard Tonks and some of the others grunt in slight pain. I flinched the slightest bit.

I looked at some of the Death Eaters no one had seen me yet and their faces lit up with joy. I scoffed they thought I was _helping_ them. I growled deeply as I jumped up onto one of the rocks crouching on it. I heard the Death Eaters gasp and turn to look at me. They stared at me in shock and confusion.

"Who are you?" a Death Eater asked in frustration. Lucius came into view and I looked at him. He stared back at me curiously but not welcomingly. I tilted my head to the side slightly like an animal trying to figure something out. He looked into my eyes and recognized me.

"She is one of them! I don't know what happened to make her look like this but she is with the Potter kid! Kill her!" Lucius yelled. From the corner of my eye I saw multiple Death Eaters raise their wands at me. I smiled as I stared at Lucius. He looked at me in confusion and within that middle second I launched myself off the rock. Lucius raised his wand at me and shot a spell. I was flying through the air, my body straight as I turned myself over and over dodging Lucius's attacks. Once I was close enough I wrapped my right arm around his neck and swung myself behind him and landed on my feet as I placed my left hand's pointer finger claw under his jugular. I slammed my back to the wall, causing it to crack with my arm tightly around Lucius's neck. He grunted as he pulled on my arm surprised on how I didn't budge a bit.

"If you want to keep your life I suggest you tell your boys to stop," I said flatly and darkly.

Lucius laughed. "My girl! You think I would believe that you would kill me? You?" Lucius mocked.

"Why wouldn't I? Voldemort does it without a second thought. So what would make me any different?" I asked in disgust.

"But you and the Dark Lord are _nothing_ alike" Lucius laughed.

"That's what you think but you couldn't be further from wrong" I said flatly.

"Oh really? And what could you and the Dark Lord _possibly_ have in common?" Lucius asked.

"If you want to know and I promise you if I were in your position I would want to know, then tell your boys to lower their wands and listen," I replied

Lucius sighed and held up his hand. The Death Eaters slowly lowered their wands.

"So. What could you and the Dark Lord have in common?" Lucius asked again slightly amused. I looked from the side of his head towards the Death Eaters and jerked my head upwards slightly sending the Death Eaters's wands shooting into the air and out of sight.

"Well…" I began and kicked Lucius behind his knees.

He yelled out in surprise and fell to the ground. I kicked him over so he was looking up at me. I placed my foot on his chest holding him in place. I looked at his wand and shot it up in the air joining the others.

"The largest and most common thing I share with him unfortunately is…blood" I replied in disgust. Lucius looked at me like I was crazy. I looked up towards the light that was shining throughout the room. The light pointed towards me and glowed on my Dark Mark scar. I looked back down at Lucius. His eyes were wide in disbelief. He lifted his head up some to get a better look.

"It can't be…"he said softly.

"But I am" I replied hatefully.

Lucius continued to stare at me in disbelief. He looked down at once as if showing respect.

"May I stand my mistress? To better admire you?" Lucius asked nervously. I grimaced, god the Malfoys were pathetic. I removed my foot in a swift motion as Lucius stood at once. He looked at me in shock. He seemed to look up and down my body in admiration and, I scoffed lightly once. Wow and in…lust. Unbelievably but not totally unexpected I felt the same, the book said that I would be the most seductive thing ever and that I would be close to a Succubus, feeding off sexual energy and desire to have it. I cleared my senses at once luckily. At least I had some control still.

"Have you come to join us and finish off these Order members?" Lucius asked hopefully. My eyes went wide and I made the light focus throughout the room once more. I then heard a quiet gasp that no one but whoever was standing directly next to them and me could hear. I knew who it was. Tonks.

I turned my head around to stare at Tonks pined against the wall. My heart cringed slightly and I felt my brow tilt downward, causing Tonks to sense that I did not want to hurt them.

"Nicole?" Tonks said quietly and nervously.

"You are NOT to address the Dark Lords daughter!" Lucius yelled in anger.

I turned back to Lucius and it took all my strength not to rip his head off then. I smiled lightly, "Lucius I can handle things myself" I said calmly.

"Of course my mistress, I was only trying to make you not feel angered." Lucius explained.

I smiled at the irony and sighed with a 'hmm'. I turned back to Tonks and began to walk towards her.

I stood in front of Tonks a few feet away. I stood there awkwardly, then took a breath and took a few more steps closer. Tonks's eyes were filled with worry and some hurt.

"Tonks…I'm so sorry" I said quietly enough that Lucius wouldn't be able to understand me.

"Nicole…don't abandon us! They aren't the right people to fight along with! I know it's hard but you can't give up," Tonks said quietly and sadly.

"Tonks…don't worry." I said as I reached out and touched her hand the slightest that Lucius wouldn't be able to tell. "…I'm not." I replied with a slight smile. "You're just going to have to trust me ok?" I asked hopefully. Tonks just stared at me. "When I get the chance I will release you guys when I think it is safe and you run ok?" I said.

"Nicole…no leave this to us. I know your upset but I don't want you to get hurt," Tonks said.

I smiled, "Thank you Tonks but…if I don't do this…"I shuddered. "Then something terrible is going to happen" I finished. Tonks looked at me curiously. "I cant explain now but trust me" I said. I smiled at Tonks as I turned and walked back to Lucius.

"Stupid Order. Must run in the family, she and Sirius were in the Order. Must be a mess up in the family. Both worthless family members drawn into the same idiotic Order." Lucius mumbled.

I stiffened and gritted my teeth.

"I will have to remember to congratulate Bellatrix for getting rid of Black. Nothing but a worthless waste of spa-AH!" Lucius exclaimed as I threw my fist into his face as he walked behind me. Lucius flew across the room and slammed into the wall. He stood up slowly confused. "Mistress, what did I say?" Lucius asked trying to hide his anger.

"First off don't call me mistress. I am _not_ in any way going to be in relation to you, the Death Eaters or Voldemort" I said in disgust.

Lucius began to walk back to me in disbelief. "I'm afraid I don't understand. You're the Dark Lord's daughter. Why wouldn't you work with us?" Lucius asked in frustration.

"Hmm. Let's see…" I said as I dramatically rubbed my chin. In a flash I whisked over to Lucius as I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. "Perhaps because I want NOTHING to do with my so called 'father'! I hate him! I hate EVERYTHING he is! I want nothing to do with anything he is doing! I am NOT like him! I hate everything about him! I want him to die painfully for taking the first person that loved me even for what I was! I want him to die for killing Harry's parents!" I screamed. "I just want that bastard to die! I want…to kill him myself." I exclaimed as venom from my teeth ran down my throat.

Lucius stared at me in silence.

"But for now…" I said then threw Lucius behind me into the ground. "Your Death Eaters will have to do…besides it's killing me to have to resist the blood of so many people with blood that don't deserve it" I said darkly as I glared at the Death Eaters. "If it wasn't for one of your fellow Death Eaters I wouldn't have known the taste it could provide me".

Lucius looked at me in hatred. "You killed Vladimir!" he exclaimed in disbelief. I felt the Order members gazing at me. My heart twinged.

"Is that what his name was?" I said hiding the pain I was feeling.

Lucius glared at me in rage.

"So! I take it you want to fight?" I said as I jumped onto on of the rocks. "Well…" I began as I looked up. The wands came flying back down and landed at the Death Eaters's feet. Lucius's landed sticking out of the ground by his left hand. He looked at it then at me. I motioned at it with my hand and head. He scrambled up grabbing the wand as he did. He stood pointing his wand at me. I looked at the Death Eaters.

"I think you can pick up your wands now" I said hushed humorously.

The Death Eaters bent down and grabbed their wands and pointed them at me.

"Before we begin!" I said. "I want to know Lucius…how will you fight something…" I began then suddenly seemed to disappear. "…That you can't see?" I asked my voice echoing, sounding everywhere.

I watched Lucius and the others look around everywhere trying to see me as I ran around the room on the walls too fast for them to see. I spotted a Death Eater I would start with. I jumped off the wall and landed beside him silently. The Death Eater began to back up nervously while I dramatically I picked at my claws. He came close and began to turn around as I glanced over my shoulder at him. He gasped and raised his wand as I threw my arm behind me hitting him in the face sending him into the wall. The others turned to me where the sudden noise came from. Lucius raised his wand and shot a spell at me as I smiled and turned around disappearing again. The Death Eaters began to get even less eased then they were.

I began to run across the walls silently watching them from above. I came across the same Death Eater I punched and jumped behind him this time noisily causing him to turn around and gasp raising his wand. I reached out and snapped his neck easily.

I looked at Lucius and he seemed surprised that I actually _did_ kill someone. If it wasn't a Death Eater I would have resisted but I needed to kill something and _now_. But it wasn't enough. I had so much rage and anger that I needed to kill every single Death Eater in this room to quench my anger and now…thirst.

Lucius snapped out of his surprise as he raised his wand at me while I jumped into the air disappearing again.

"Fire your spells! Everywhere I don't care! Fire at the walls, the ceiling everywhere! Just do it!" Lucius yelled in rage.

I smiled as I continued to run across the walls. I laughed at Lucius he looked around to try and see me. The Death Eaters raised their wands and fired randomly across the room; I dodged the spells easily. If I wasn't what I was I would have thought that it was odd that it was so easy. I jumped in front of a Death Eater scaring him in my sudden appearance. I laughed as I punched him in the face. Then I spun around and kicked him across the face. I spun around again as I kicked him in the back. I sensed another Death Eater. I turned to see another Death Eater fire a spell at me, I jumped out of the way and landed behind them as I reached my hands behind his neck and flipped him forward onto his back. I turned back to the first Death Eater to see him standing up and look at me. He looked down at his wand. I flew across at him as he bent down to pick it up. I grasped his shirt as I sank my teeth into his neck. His cry caught everyone's attention. I circled the room as I drained him causing his cries to fill the room from everywhere. Everyone scanned the entire room in terror. Then suddenly it went quiet again and the Death Eaters and Lucius looked around and rocked on their feet nervously. A sudden loud thud behind Lucius caused some to jump. Lucius turned to look on the ground to see the drained Death Eater. I laughed as I continued to circle the room.

This is where it turned chaotic. Some of the Death Eaters lost their nerve and turned into the black mist and flew out of the room. The others continued to fire their spells across the room. I jumped down beside another Death Eater and grabbed him throwing him into another Death Eater. I then flew across to another and kicked them hard in the back. I heard their spine crack beneath my foot and I smiled proudly. I turned to see a spell flying at my face. I lifted the Death Eater up and threw him towards the spell causing it to hit him. He began to twitch and scream in pain; well now I knew what _that_ spell was. I jumped up again as I flipped across the room landing behind two Death Eaters standing next to each other.

"Psst!" I said quietly causing the two Death Eaters to turn to me. I reached out as they raised their wands at me and smashed their heads together hearing them crack knowing I killed them instantly. Lucius turned towards me and yelled out in anger as he threw another spell at me. I smiled and laughed lightly as I jumped to my right and disappeared. I jumped off the wall and threw myself into another Death Eater. They flew across the room as I clutched onto him driving him into the ground. I sat up straddling the Death Eater and began to punch him with not even much of my strength maybe ten times and his head was nothing more than a bloody pulp. I turned my head to look at Lucius glaring at me.

We both looked around to see it was just him and me now.

I released the Order, Ron, Hermonie and the others. Most of the Order began to run towards me.

"Wait!" Tonks yelled causing the other Order members who were running to turn and look at her in disbelief.

"I can't tell you why but we have to let her finish" Tonks said.

"Nymphadora! Are you mad?" Moody yelled.

Tonks surprisingly ignored the Nymphadora part and replied, "Please trust me! If we intervene Nicole assured me something terrible would happen."

The Order members were paralyzed it seemed they didn't know what to do. Eventually Tonks convinced them to escape but I could read from someone's head that they were returning soon.

Lucius looked back at me and I smiled at him. He raised his wand as I flew across the room at him while dodging his spell. I threw myself into him as I held onto his robe and threw him into one of the boulders. He began to get up as I landed in front of him. He was surprised that I was already in front of him causing him to jump back some. I laughed as I slammed my fist into his face not to hard because I wanted to have some fun with him. He flew to my left a few feet away and lay on the ground for a second before getting to his feet.

"What? Can you not fight with magic?" Lucius asked mockingly.

"I just prefer more hand on hand combat" I replied darkly. "But I guess that's not fair to you so…" I said as I disappeared again. I reappeared across from Lucius. "Do your worst." I said calmly.

Lucius raised his wand as he shot a spell at me. I grabbed the spell and flung it back at Lucius. He stumbled backwards as I reached my hand behind me and threw it out towards Lucius as a spell of my own flew across the room at him.

We continued to duel for minutes and minutes more. Unlike me Lucius was beginning to tire. I smiled as I threw another spell causing Lucius to fly back and hit a boulder. I smiled as I walked forward, about to finish him off.

"Nicole!" I heard someone yell and recognized the voice. Inside I screamed in anger, it was Harry. I didn't want him here for this. I turned to look at Harry.

"Harry! Get out of here! You don't need to be here for this!" I yelled at him.

"No way! You're coming with us! Your going to be fine we just need to get you out of here" Harry yelled back at me.

"Harry! I'm not kidding get out of-" I said but Harry cut me off in a terrified warning.

"Nicole look out!" Harry screamed as I turned back to Lucius as I heard him curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

I saw a green light flash towards me as I finally turned towards Lucius. The green light slammed into my gut. I grasped my middle and hunched over slightly as I stumbled back. I slowly looked up at Lucius to see him smiling victoriously.

"NOOOOOOO!" I heard Harry scream in agonizing heartbreak.

I fell to my knees still holding myself. I blinked a few times in disbelief then fell backwards landing on my right facing Harry my eyes closed.

I must have been paralyzed at first because I continued to hear everything.

"NO! Nicole! NOOO!! Please NO!" I heard Harry scream and could tell from his voice someone was holding him back again. I heard movement on the ground close to me; Lucius then spoke.

"Voldemort would be ashamed! His daughter wasn't as strong as him." Lucius said mockingly.

"Shut up! She is stronger! She is better than him in everyway!" Harry shouted in pure hatred and pain.

"Well as you can see Potter obviously she is the one who is dead while the Dark Lord is living" Lucius said mockingly.

I began to see everything in my head too. What was going on? How long till I was dead again?

I saw Harry's eyes go wide while he was staring at me. Why? I then realized why. Harry stared at me in disbelief as I stood behind Lucius. Lucius looked at Harry's face confused he then turned.

"As _you_ can see Lucius, obviously? I'm not," I said darkly. Lucius's face was filled with disbelief and shock. I smiled as I lunged up onto Lucius. He fell backwards as I sat up on him. I smiled as I opened my mouth widely. I leaned back down and sank my teeth into Lucius's neck. I closed my eyes as I sighed as his blood ran down my throat, quenching the dry ache since facing him. I drunk eagerly until something broke through my enjoyment.

"Nicole? Nicole you need to stop." Harry said calmly I opened my eyes to see Harry kneeling in front of me. I was so absorbed in this that I glared at Harry as a threat to my meal, which technically he was.

"Harry…" someone said warningly.

Harry's eyes went to his right showing that he had heard them. He looked back at me as I stared over Lucius's shoulder. My teeth still in his neck but not draining him; waiting for Harry's next move. Harry slowly reached out and placed his hand on mine. I felt him shiver; I hadn't thought that I was still so cold. I had just gotten used to it is all.

"Nicole, you don't want to do this." Harry said calmly and confidently. I continued to stare at him. I guessed I looked like a wild animal guarding its kill. Harry began to rub his thumb across the top of my hand in a soothing gesture. "Nicole…if you finish him off…then he wins…but if you stop now it will show that you had the strength to say no. And that will show how much better and stronger you are than Voldemort" Harry finished all the while looking in my eyes.

I continued to look at Harry, not moving a muscle. I began to feel my resolve coming back then Harry began to lift my hand off of Lucius's chest. That went against the primal part of me and I snarled at Harry as I slammed his hand away from me and it smashed against a boulder.

"AH!" Harry exclaimed in pain as I heard his hand crack against the boulder. No matter how much of me was a monster, that brought the _real_ me out of the blinding primal part of my being. I stared in disbelief at myself. Harry's face was twisted in anguish and looked back at me. He looked into my eyes and that made my whole body ache with disgust and shame. I shuddered as I looked down at Lucius who had begun to go pale from the loss of blood.

I stood up in one swift movement, which caused some of the Order to walk towards me.

"Wait!" Harry ordered placing his good hand behind him telling the Order members to stay back. Harry brought his hand back and cradled his broken one.

"Nicole?" Harry said flatly.

I looked at Harry for a second more than looked up at the Order members. Next to them I saw the rest of the students. I felt my heart fall into the pit of my stomach and my throat clenched shut. I charged towards the Order members and the students. I heard them gasp as the Order members pulled them out of the way. They waited for me to turn and attack but I continued to run out the door.

I didn't run as fast as I could because I knew that Harry would be coming for me anyway. I still had to get out for a few seconds to inhale some _clean_ air that wasn't tainted with blood.

_Well! I am really impressed!_ The voice I despised that existed in myself spoke.

"Of what?" I asked in disgust.

_Of how much power you showed in that room. I wish you could have seen yourself! I of course sat back and watched._

I froze. "Wait…that…really _was_ me back there?" I said in disbelief and horror.

_Well duh! If it wasn't you would have had not waited to kill Lucius. You would have just killed him _and_ the Order members the minute you saw them_

"But…I still killed some people…that _isn't_ me" I argued.

The voice seemed to scoff then sighed, _well it is obviously. Ironic actually. You were so afraid of losing control and becoming a monster, which you call me…and yet…you killed anyway._

I said nothing for a while not sure what to say.

_Even if you tried to tell me that you regret it we both know how much you enjoyed ending them back there_

I continued to stand in place then argued, "I did n-"

_Yes you did! If I could show you what you looked like back there…oh man would I love to see your face!_

I shunned away in shame.

_Don't be angry! Its what you are!_

"Says who?" I asked in disgust.

At that moment I heard footsteps behind me.

"Nicole?" Harry yelled.

I ran to the fountain and stood behind it.

"Nicole? Where are you? Please come out," Harry asked.

The tone in Harry's voice made my heart twinge again. With a sigh I began to step out and saw what my skin looked like in the moonlight. I gasped as I stared at it. It glowed like the moon did. I stepped back out of the light. What would Harry's reaction be? I stood in place panicking on what to do.

"Nicole…please?" Harry said again

With another sigh I looked around the fountain enough for Harry to see me. He sighed when he saw me.

"Oh thank god your ok Nicole" Harry said.

I scoffed a little harshly, "Ok? Does this look _ok_ to you Harry?" I nearly spat out as I stepped out into the moonlight. I heard Harry's gasp but continued. "Glowing in the light? My nails now claws that could shred steel? My voice sounding like a demon's? My teeth that could pierce granite as if it was butter?" I nearly screamed as I turned towards the fountain and saw my reflection. I looked at it in horror to see my eyes coal black.

"My eyes black as the heart of Voldemort?" I continued. I looked back at Harry as I said this. Harry opened his mouth to say something but seemed like he didn't know what he wanted to say because he closed his mouth again.

"No Harry. _Nothing_ is ok now," I said. "Not anymore anyway" I said quietly as I turned back to the fountain.

"What do you mean 'anymore'"? Harry asked curiously.

I guess I didn't say it quiet enough after all.

I sighed and blinked afraid that tears were going to emerge.

"Harry…how long was I dead for?" I asked continuing to have my eyes closed facing down at the fountain.

"um...I guess maybe 5 or so minutes" Harry replied surprised at my question.

I let out a sharp burst of breath in shock. "Wow" I said in a near whisper.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Harry…when I died…it was days for me" I replied cautiously. I heard Harry gasp in horror. "And while I was gone…I saw Cedric" I said opening my eyes at the end to look up at Harry.

Harry was silent for a minute then came out of his shock. "Nicole…I had no idea…I'm so sorry" Harry whispered.

"I know…its ok, it's not your fault," I said weakly.

I noticed that Ron, Hermonie and the others had appeared.

I looked at Harry and saw him start to walk towards me to embrace me. "No." I said harshly my voice showing the demonic tone. I turned away and walked away a few steps. "You cant be around me Harry. I'm too dangerous." I replied painfully.

"Nicole…I'm not afraid of you. I trust you" Harry said seriously.

"I know that" I replied in agony. "But I don't trust myself."

Harry continued to stand in place. "Besides…now?" I sighed then continued, "…I'm a lost cause".

"What are you saying?" Harry asked nervously. I felt him shift his weight back and forth in nervousness.

"Harry. I killed people back there. That kind of stuff isn't just forgotten," I said in disgust.

"Yeah! But…you did it to keep from killing Dumbledore and I" Harry said.

"That doesn't mean anything to anyone when it comes to the law" I said in argument and anger.

"I know…but…we'll fix it. I promise" Harry said sternly.

"Harry! Will you just stop?!" I nearly screamed as I turned to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Stop acting like I am not a monster and everything I do will be forgiven. It wont be! I am done for! He has finally won!" I exclaimed in frustration.

Harry stood in place staring at me. I stared back at him as he began to walk towards me. "Harry…" I said again but he interrupted me.

"No, Nicole you listen!" he nearly yelled. I stood in place and stared at him in shock. Harry walked the rest of the way and took my hands ignoring the cold that he felt.

"I am not afraid of you and I never have been. If I had it would have meant that I didn't fully believe that you could survive and be strong enough for this. Yet here I stand and so that means I do. Nothing has changed since I stand here now at this very moment. So why are you doubting yourself when you have done nothing to change my belief in you?" Harry asked while he stared in my eyes.

Now I opened my mouth but didn't know what to say. So tears filled my eyes and looked down away from Harry's gaze but he grabbed my chin and tilted it back up to continue to look at me.

"Now I know you love Cedric but I need to tell you now how I feel about you." Harry said seriously. I felt my breath catch; I knew what he was going to say. "I have felt this way for awhile but never found a time that would be right to say it at. But I think it matters now more than ever for you to hear it. Nicole, I love you" Harry said sternly. "Like I said I know you love Cedric but I want you to know you still have someone who loves you in that way too. I love you with all my heart Nicole, I'm sorry you are hurting and afraid but by god I am not going to just sit back and let you suffer trying to spare my feelings. I am going to be with you every step of the way because it will pain me too much if I _don't_" Harry finished. I continued to stare at Harry and his face seemed to show a little more happiness.

"What is it?" I asked in the same dark voice still.

Harry smiled and turned to the water. I looked in and saw that my eyes weren't black anymore. They were still mostly black but now had the thin gold ring that I had when I attacked Voldemort.

"See? You _are_ strong enough and you _are_ good. When it comes to the relation of you and Voldemort, it isn't how you are alike, its how your not" Harry said as I marveled in the reflection. I then turned up to look at Harry. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa!" Harry said in surprise, then hugged me back.

"Thank you Harry" I said noticing the darkness in my voice seemed less and began to sound normal again. We continued to hug for a few minutes then when we pulled back Harry's face lit up even more as his eyes went wide.

I looked at him worried slightly. He smiled as he lifted up my hand in his in front of my face. I gasped as I saw it was normal. I looked down to see my clothes back to normal and the Dark Mark scar was still there but no longer black or protruding as much. I touched my hair and pulled it into view to see it back at its brown color with the faintest of a light red tint.

I looked back at Harry after a few seconds of checking that everything was back to normal again. I smiled at him, "Thank you again Harry." I said almost crying to hear my voice back to its normal sound. Well normal as in what it was before. It still had its ringing sound but I knew that was permanent.

Harry smiled and pulled me into another hug.

"Oh dear god Harry. What am I going to do?" I asked as tears began to well up in my eyes.

"I don't know…but I will be by your side the whole way." Harry said. I smiled as we pulled back. Harry took my hand as we began to walk back to everyone.

All of a sudden Harry stopped in place. I turned back and looked at him curiously. Harry began to grunt and fell to the ground. I stared at Harry confused and terrified. I watched as Harry twitched slightly on the floor and was grunting.

I turned back to Dumbledore. "Professor!" I yelled at him. Dumbledore rushed to me as I ran back to Harry. I knelt down in front of Harry with Dumbledore at my side. Harry looked up at us and his eyes were a bright blue.

"You've lost old man," Harry said except it was Voldemort's voice. Dumbledore and I stared at Harry in worry. Harry yelled out and fell on his back again.

"Harry…" Dumbledore said.

Harry yelled out again and continued to twist and flip randomly. Harry's grunts of pain were agonizing to hear.

"Harry. Remember what you told me earlier?" I asked Harry as I got down closer to his face. "It's not how you are alike. It's how you are not." I said firmly. Harry grunted again and flipped to his side and seemed to go limp.

"You're the weak one." Harry said staring off into space. "And you'll never know love, or friendship." Harry continued. "And I feel sorry for you." Harry said harshly. Harry again flipped around and grunted. Harry then flipped onto his back and something seemed to fly out from his chest. Dumbledore and I stared in front of us where the glass that had turned into sand hovered in front of us in a ring around Harry.

"You're a fool Harry Potter. And you will lose." Voldemort said as he appeared in front of Harry.

The sound of the chimneys activating made us all look forward. We saw the Aurors appear out of the green flames. Voldemort stared at them for a single second then disappeared causing the glass to fly around him. Dumbledore and I looked at Harry again. I then looked up at the Minister.

"He's back." The minister said plainly. I felt my whole body tense up and ready to attack. No don't do it. Don't kill him no matter how much he deserves it. I kept telling myself. I took a deep breath but it wasn't enough. In that single second the whole transformation took place again. I felt the burning black spread across my skin as the blue tint covered me too. I felt the claws reach out from my nails and saw my hair change color. All of this took place in a middle second unlike last time. I growled as I jumped over Harry and charged on all fours at the minister.

"Nicole, no!" I heard Dumbledore yell.

I got closer to the minister and saw his eyes go wide as I jumped off the ground and reached out at him as I tackled him sending him sliding on the floor with me on top of him.

We came to a stop and I held the minister by his collar.

" 'He's back'?" I mocked in my dark voice. "You think?!" I yelled. I pulled my fist back and slammed it across the minister's face. I wanted nothing more than to use all my strength but I couldn't afford to kill the minister. Wait…I…I'm controlling who I would kill in this form? I don't believe it. I pulled my fist back and hit the minister again. With my left hand I held the minister's collar while my right smashed into the minister's face over and over.

I felt myself being pulled up off the minister. I knew it was the smart thing to do but deep down part of me wanted to keep going. And deep, deep down faintly a part of me wanted to end him but I knew now that that would never go away.

"Let me go! You stupid son of a bitch! You bastard it's all your fault!" I screamed at the minister as Lupin and Moody held me; two other Aurors were holding the minister. I pulled from Lupin and Moody's hands trying to get to the minister again. "If you would have just accepted it! If you had then Cedric wouldn't have had his killer running around for a year freely! You son of a bitch, Sirius might even still be here because the breakout might have not happened if everyone had known that he returned. More security and precautions could have been at Azkaban!" I screamed at the minister as my voice began to become horse and my eyes watered. "It's all your fault! Damn you! Damn you!" I screamed as I fell down to the floor.

For the first time in awhile I had a good cry. This wasn't just a simple cry I sobbed hard and loud. I couldn't breathe if I had needed to and I ached all over. I noticed Lupin crouched down next to me. I looked at Lupin from behind my hair and threw myself at him wrapping my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Lupin put his arms around me and held me as I cried hard into his shoulder. I finally let it out.

After a minute or two I pulled back and noticed I was back to normal again. Lupin smiled weakly. I smiled back as he helped me up. I looked over at Harry to find him unconscious in Dumbledore's arms. I ran over to Harry and sat next to him. I knew now that Harry would never leave me, just like I would never leave him.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue Learn To Love Again

A lot happened at the end of the year. The minister finally confirmed Voldemort was back, it also said that the minister was to resign? Umbridge was suspended, and Dumbledore was Headmaster again.

One evening Dumbledore had Harry come into his office. Harry asked if I could come along. I smiled at him and Dumbledore accepted.

"I know how you feel Harry." Dumbledore said.

"No you don't" Harry disagreed harshly.

We sat in silence for a few seconds then Harry spoke again.

"It's my fault."

"No, the fault is mine. I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you. I thought by distancing myself from you, as I have done all year he'd be less tempted, and therefore you might be more protected." Dumbledore replied.

"The prophecy said: 'neither one can live while the other one survives'. It means one of us is gonna have to kill the other, in the end." Harry said coldly.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked frustrated.

"For the same reason you tried to save Sirius. The same reason your friends saved you." Dumbledore said. I squeezed Harry's hand tightly causing him to look at me. I smiled at him weakly. He looked at me and smiled even weaker than mine back. "After all these years, after all you've suffered I didn't want to cause you anymore pain. I cared too much about you." Dumbledore finished.

Harry and I walked down the moving stairs holding hands; we saw Filch placing the portraits back on the walls. Once we got to the other floor we were walking down one of the hallways and saw Luna putting up flyers of some sort. We let go of each other's hands as Harry spoke.

"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked.

Luna turned and pointed briefly at the flyer. "Lost all my possessions. Apparently people have been hiding them." Luna replied casually. We began to walk down the hall

"That's awful." Harry said.

"Oh, its all good fun. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back." Luna said as she put another flyer up.

"Do you want any help finding them?" I asked.

Luna turned and looked at me and smiled as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry about your godfather, Harry" Luna said sympathetically. She reached out and held Harry's hand in a caring gesture. Harry looked down at Luna's hand then back at her. Luna released his hand and turned back to her flyers.

"Are you sure you don't want any help looking?" Harry asked again softly.

Luna shook her head again. "That's all right. Anyway, my mum always said the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end." Luna said as she slowly looked up. Harry and I followed her gaze to find some of her shoes tied together hanging in the arched doorway in front of us. "If not always in the way we expect." Luna finished.

Luna turned back to us and had one of her random Luna moments.

"Think I'll just go have some pudding." Luna said simply as she turned around and skipped down the hall.

The next morning we were all heading for The Hogwarts Express on our way home.

Harry and I came up to Ron and Hermonie.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me," Harry said.

"What's that?" Hermonie asked smiling. I noticed that Neville, Ginny and the rest of the students that had been helping us were now walking behind us.

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have." Harry replied.

"Yeah?" Ron said.

"Something worth fighting for." Harry said confidently and glanced at me slightly.

All of us smiled at Harry as we continued our way.

I took Harry's hand again and lifted it up to my lips and kissed it. Harry looked at me in shock as I smiled at him.

I would always love Cedric more than life itself. But he wouldn't have wanted me depressed and lonely for the rest of my life; I understood that now. So I considered slowly opening up to love again with Harry.

Harry looked at me as I smiled at him and he smiled back. I leaned in close to Harry and saw his smile fade but could see the slightest bit of excitement he could experience at this moment in his eyes. We leaned in and our lips met softly but passionately. I felt Harry put his hand on my cheek and I placed my hand on his chest as I leaned up kissing him. We slowly pulled back and gazed at each other's eyes. We then smiled as we took each other's hands and walked to the train.

3


End file.
